The Ravaging of a Dh'oine
by DarkLaraJade
Summary: Iorveth catches a human in his forest and decides to make her pay. Based on events from the events of Witcher 2. MF, MMMMF
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamier: Iorveth, the ****Scoia'tael****, and Cedric are not mine but the female character is mine. This is done purely for entertainment purposes and not for profit.**

**The title is self explanatory; don't know why so many people hate Iorveth. He fights for a cause although a little hateful and he makes me cream my panties, he's so hot.**

**This story has a lot of explicit sexual content including gang bangs and a woman being used in helpless sexual situations. If that's not your thing, turn back. I also used some Elven language in here, so if don't play Witcher or Witcher 2 you might not know the lingo and be a little lost but you can always goggle it. The story still flows well regardless.**

**So I'm now going through revising my p.o.v. transition because everyone finds it confusing. Thanks to Danish Existence for the transition break suggestion.  
**

**The Ravaging of a ****Dh'oine**

**By: DarkLaraJade**

**Chapter 1**

Setsuna made her way through the forest and tried her best to follow the map she had stolen from Cedric. It was a hot summer day and the waterfall in forest was fabled to be the most beautiful place in Flotsam. The sun peeked through the trees and highlighted the waves of her honey colored hair. Her skin was a deep tan color and her almond shaped eyes were sky blue with flecks of emerald green.

Her flirtatious long lashes fluttered slightly in the breeze and a smile formed on her large pouty lips. They were heart-shaped and painted a deep red as if they were begging to be kissed. Setsuna had always wanted to go skinny dipping in the forest but she could never find her way past Cedric. The handsome protective elf always warned her the woods were dangerous and there was much she had to fear.

He told her frightening stories of the ferocious beasts that roamed the forests. Cedric informed her that woods were thick with Drowners, Nekkers, Encanas, and Arachnas.

His voice rang through her mind, "If the beasts don't get you, then undoubtedly the Scoia'tael will".

She had known Cedric was right, both guerrilla elf units and beasts were known for their fierce and vicious nature. So taking matters into her own hands, she sneaked into Cedric's cabin while he was on his watchtower drunk on vodka; a common occurrence. The map was simple and displayed routes of where he had laid traps and the most commonplaces for monsters to hunt. Setsuna simply used the map to avoid the creatures; hiding when she heard the slightest noise.

Setsuna was a common girl in Flotsam, but she did not grow up in Lobinden. However unlike most people in Flotsam, she did not harbor silly animosities against nonhumans and Lobinden's inhabitants. To be honest, she found that non humans were more law abiding than humans in her experience.

She had turned 17 this week and already she had the body of a woman. She wore white cotton skirts over a white chemise. A cream waist cincher accentuated her tiny waist and exaggerated her shapely hips. Her full breasts dangled over the top of the waist cincher and looked as if would burst from the confines of her tightly stretched chemise. You could see her nipples through the fabric as she not wearing an undergarment.

When she arrived at the waterfall, she pulled the strings on the front of her chemise freeing her large breasts. They were full and heavy and every bit of a DDD cup. Her tits were high and perky but yet a slight sag still accompanied them, for no tits could be so big and defy gravity completely. Her breasts were perfectly rounded and capped with big dark pink areolas which contrasted her tan skin. Her nipples were as thick as eraser heads and hardened as she fully exposed her breasts in the forest air.

Her nimble fingers on her dainty hands made short work of the laces of her waist cincher and her skirts followed directly after. The only garment the tan beauty wore was her chemise which she slipped over her head and then waded in the water of the river. It was cool and felt wonderful on such a hot day. Most of her honey colored locks were pinned up in a high braided style while the rest flowed in free waves done her back. It ended just at her buttocks and would be down to her calves had she completely undone it.

Setsuna went deeper into the water and began to swim to the center of the lake and reveled in how it enveloped her body. Wading to a shallow end of the pool, she stopped when the water was around her thighs. She bathed in the river, pouring water through her hair and on her skin with cupped hands. Setsuna's pussy was completely bare, for some strange reason she never grew hair there.

Her stomach was perfectly flat and her tiny waist formed into curvaceous hips. She had a round, perky buttocks that was prominent and not even she could hide it in her thickest of skirts. Her butt was not large but definitely defined and men would whistle at her from all angles. Setsuna could have made a lofty life as a whore.

She had an exceptional body and a regal face with a tiny nose and high cheekbones. Even if she was just a whore, she wouldn't be a common one. Even that bastard Loredo offered her large sums of money to ride his cock every week. But she wouldn't do it; she would rather rely on her cooking to get her by. Setsuna was a cook by trade like her mother and her mother before her.

Despite her curves, she was a very shy and reserved girl and preferred not to engage in trade as vulgar as whoring. Her bath was cut short by a high pitch shriek that made her jump. A Drowner was on the edge of the riverbank ripping at her clothes and eating her map. She squealed out of fear and quickly covered her mouth but it was too late. The red eyed Drowner turned its gaze toward her and gave a blood curdling cry as it sprung from the riverbank. Setsuna screamed out of fear as the creature ran toward her, its body leaning toward her as its long arms flailed behind it with glistening claws.

Setsuna stumbled backwards and fell into the water. Just as the creature was upon her, an arrow pierced the Drowner's right eye. Its body was propelled forward through the air by the sheer force and momentum of the arrow before it fell to the ground dead. Looking behind the creature, Setsuna saw Iorveth flanked by four Scoia'tael warriors standing on the riverbank. She recognized Iorveth from all the WANTED posters littered around the town.

* * *

The Scoia'tael had been on the girl's trail since she set foot in the forest. She was beautiful for a Dh'oine and they had been watching her from the shrubs and the trees. Iorveth and his warriors watched her tits sway as she walked through the forest.

She seemed to be following a map which particularly interested him. He didn't like maps made of his forest as it put him and his men in jeopardy. The less the humans knew of the forest, the better. He would have confronted her immediately but quickly decided against it. He wanted to follow the little human and find out where she was going. Perhaps she was searching for their hideout; she could have gotten the map from anywhere.

He immediately ordered four of his finest archers to accompany him as they trailed her, confident that they were more than enough to take a spy. Then she led them to the fabled waterfall of Flotsam forest and began to disrobe. Unbeknownst to the sexy human, she was being watched by Scoia'tael.

Iorveth felt his cock stir and immediately scolded himself. She was a filthy human and the Scoia'tael hated humans. Iorveth looked over at his men; they were all transfixed by the beautiful human's body. She was inhumanly perfect and it made him yearn for female affection. All of his men had slightly visible erections along with his own.

None of them including him had been with a woman in six months. Although Elves they were far more disciplined than humans but they were still men after all. They watched her wavy honey colored hair darken as she came up from her swim. Water cascaded down her heavy pendulous breasts that were more than handfuls for any man, even dwarves who had the biggest of hands.

The droplets fell down the human's tight, tan stomach and cascaded down to her clean bare pussy. Iorveth could make out the bottom of her pussy lips as she spread her legs to wash herself further. The human turned around in the sunlight to soak up more rays and turned her back to them. The sun reflected off of the water droplets that fell between her high, round butt cheeks and down her long tan thighs.

"Gods.", Iorveth heard the archer closest to his right whisper under his breath.

Iorveth took a deep breath in an attempt to slow his pulse. He was a warrior and he was a thousand years old, older than most elves these days. Fawning over humans was unacceptable, although he had to admit she was the most sensual woman he had seen in hundreds of years.

Then a Drowner came from the ground and began to destroy the girl's belongings on the riverbank. Its presence was unsurprising, Drowners were drawn to water. Iorveth silently cursed when the creature ate the map; he had wanted to see the map the girl had used. His archers raised their bows to kill the creature, but Iorveth stopped them.

"Wait, if the Dh'oine is a spy she should know how to defend herself. Let us see how this plays out."

The human girl gave a cry when she saw the creature and fear overtook her. Iorveth could see her fear and watched her fall in the water as she toppled backward. The creature shrieked and made a move for her and that's when Iorveth gave the signal to kill the creature. Only one archer was needed, his archers were precise as they were deadly. After the creature was killed he made his presence known. Iorveth and his men stood on the riverbank and watched the girl recover from shock.

* * *

Setsuna took in his garb and noticed his green armor atop colorful green robes. The elf had brown thick leather gloves up to his elbows and a red bandana that covered his entire head and draped over left eye. Despite the bandana she could still make out the scar on the left side his face. And despite the scar, she still found him to be handsome.

Setsuna did not miss the beginning of a beautiful intricate tattoo of vines and leaves that was unmistakably Elven on the right side of his neck and chest. The rest of it was hidden by his armor.

"Come here, Dh'oine", Iorveth shouted loudly.

It startled her and she quickly got to her feet. She was still shaken by the attack and her knees were shaky as she walked through the water. The beautiful human did her best to cover her breasts with her arms with no success because of their size. She felt the eyes of the Elven warriors all over her body as she made her way through the water and pulled herself onto the riverbank.

Thankful it was hot that day, she didn't shiver for long as the hot air and sun immediately began to dry her body. She wanted to get her clothes but, she was too scared to move. Setsuna heard stories from human, dwarf and elf alike of Iorveth's ruthless nature.

"What are you doing in my forest, filthy Dh'oine?" he spat it like venom.

Setsuna gave a shuddering breath, "Just having a swim".

The Scoia'tael leader scuffed, "Well that is obvious, you think me blind? I mean what made you think you could come to MY forest for a swim? Did you ask permission?"

Setsuna stared back at him in shock, "I didn't know I had to! I just wanted to go for a swim. I knew it was dangerous but the map showed me the way."

As she was speaking Iorveth began to circle her as he interrogated her. He kept a steady gaze with her when he was in front of her but when he was out of her eyesight he could feel his eyes elsewhere.

Iorveth perked up at the mention of the map, "Where did you get such a map?"

Setsuna was frightened, "It's Cedric's."

The Elven leader was behind her and he immediately stopped in his tracks. He grabbed her by the shoulders and using a powerful grip, he spun her around to meet his hard gaze. Setsuna could see the seriousness in his brown eyes, "And what did he ask you to do with such a map?" Iorveth growled.

Setsuna began to shiver with fear, "He didn't ask me to do anything with the map. I…..I stole it. I stole it from his cabin to find my way. It showed me where the monsters and traps were, I used it to avoid them" she admitted shamefully.

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to see the waterfall. I asked Cedric to take me but he said it was too dangerous. I thought….I thought he was just being overprotective. So I took his map. I know I shouldn't have and now I realize what a mistake it was to come here."

Iorveth had watched the young human get out of the water and enjoyed how it glistened on her skin. He wanted to know what she was doing here and how she acquired such a knowledgeable map. At first when he heard the map was Cedric's it made sense to him. Cedric was an elf, a hunter and trapper and a filthy human-lover. He never understood Cedric; trying to foolishly protect the same humans that condemned him for his Elven race. He knew the forest as well as he did. He then became worried the other elf was trying to plot against him.

Cedric agreed with freedom and preserving old ways and customs that the human destroyed but disagreed completely with his tactics. Pillaging and burning ships and looting were not Cedric's style. Although they did not see eye to eye, they had always stayed out of the each other's way. Iorveth took it seriously if the other elf was trying to find his hideout. He listened to her tell her tale of theft which was hardly even theft at all as his mind wondered.

He ran his eyes up and down her body. It was obvious to him the human girl's intentions were innocent but he still wanted to be compensated for wasting his time. He thought of ways to punish the human and briefly thought of just killing her now or leaving her to the beasts of the forest. He was also so very conflicted and puzzled by his attraction to her.

He hated humans and wanted nothing to do with them. But this one was oddly intriguing and her curvy yet short and statuesque body was very Elven for a human. He could usually pick out at least one flaw on human females which openly turned him off. Elven women had flawless skin much like this human but they usually didn't come with breasts so large.

Iorveth was horny and it had been a while since he had a woman. Melena would make herself available to him when he was in need, but lately he saw less and less of her. Ever since that fiasco with the missing town guards, she was a suspect. True he had given the order to kill the guards she had led into the cave ambush, but other guards had seen his trusted spy lead them there. Its common sense to make sure you aren't followed; a skill the stupid bitch either lacked or disregarded. In any case, the guards threatened to burn her if she was caught, so she made herself scarce and all but disappeared.

He definitely needed some relief. He had saved her life merely because he wanted to question her and he liked her tits. But he would do away with her to prove a point.

"You're a thief and trespasser, Dh'oine. I think I should make an example of you and cut your head off and put it on a pike. That'll show the members of that filthy town who the forest belongs to."

Setsuna's eyes widened and he saw tears form, "Please don't! I'll never come back again. I didn't mean it! I'll do anything you want, I swear, anything!"

Ivoreth intended to hold her to her words and whispered, "Get on your knees, Dh'oine". There was only about two feet of space between them; Ivoreth had not moved since he had spun her around to face him. Setsuna quickly got to her knees, certain he was going to tell her to beg for her life. To her surprise he began peeling apart his green robes to reveal black leather trousers.

He easily undid his belt and unbuttoned his trousers and glared down at her, "Persuade me not kill you, Dh'oine."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamier: Iorveth, the ****Scoia'tael****, and Cedric are not mine but the female character is mine. This is done purely for entertainment purposes and not for profit.**

**The title is self explanatory; don't know why so many people hate Iorveth. He fights for a cause although a little hateful and he makes me cream my panties, he's so hot.**

**This story has a lot of explicit sexual content including gang bangs and a woman being used in helpless sexual situations. If that's not your thing, turn back. I also used some Elven language in here, so if don't play Witcher or Witcher 2 you might not know the lingo and be a little lost but you can always goggle it. The story still flows well regardless.**

_********__**Elven language/Elder language/Elven tongue- Anything written in bold and italics is Elven language being spoken as a conversation. The main character Setsuna does not speak this and has no comprehension**_**.**

**The Ravaging of a ****Dh'oine**

**By: DarkLaraJade**

**Chapter 2**

Setsuna looked up at Iorveth in bewilderment. She hadn't expected the most ruthless Elf leader in Temeria to demand she give him a blowjob. To be honest, she had never done that before. She was a shy girl that was always curious of boys but refused to go too far.

* * *

She had made out with some of the town boys on different occasions and was told she was a good kisser.

Setsuna would feel their hard cocks press up against her thigh through their trousers as she let them fondle her large breasts through the opening in her chemise. "Can you feel that?" one of them had whispered once.

Even through the thickness of her skirts, she couldn't miss such a hard erection. But she would always lie and say no, but she was boiling inside. The moisture between her legs had begun to gather and that's when she would try to pull away. Most thought of Setsuna as a tease and she was exactly that, just a tease with no intentions on following through.

She never made out with them at the same time, just different boys every time. It always happened same place and she did the same thing; a simple kiss and grope in the alleys in the non human district, no one would look for her there. When Setsuna made it clear she would go no further than a simple grope they would whine, beg or even curse her but they would always let her leave.

Except the butcher's son was different, he was forceful with her and immediately she tried to pull away. "I heard about you, cock tease."

When she tried to struggle out of his grip, he thrust her against the wall. He covered her mouth with his left hand and pulled up her skirts with his right. It was then that he slid his hand under her dress and shoved two fingers inside her discovering her secret: she was wet and she was a virgin.

The eyes of the butcher's son lit up, and he removed his hands from her skirts and tried to lean his body weight on her to keep her in place.

However he was having trouble opening his trousers with one hand; the other still over her mouth for fear she would scream and bring the Garrison down upon him. When Setsuna felt him lift his body from hers to obtain a better vantage point to undo his trousers, she quickly bit his hand over her mouth and kneed his balls. Setsuna wasted no time when he fell to his knees in agony and ran faster than she had ever run in her life.

She heard him hurling threats behind her but she didn't even look back. Setsuna never told anyone of the incident, least people think she was a harlot and the butcher's son would undoubtedly retaliate.

She never heard from the butcher's son again and he never followed through on the threats; perhaps his pride would be more bruised than his family jewels if his others found out. In any case, Setsuna decided she would never play with men's emotions again. She didn't realize how dangerous it could be; laws that protected women as the weaker sex were all but nonexistent.

* * *

Setsuna had now wished she had gained more sexual experience so she knew what to do. Iorveth looked down at her with impatience. He could tell the human was inexperienced; he knew a whore when he saw one, but she could at least pull herself out of her own laziness and stupidity to try. Although he had no taste for men at all, he couldn't imagine sucking a dick being that hard. Not harder than cutting off a man's head anyway.

Iorveth was about to kick her and give her some incentive but then she saw her little hands reach out and feel his erection through his trousers. Setsuna used her hand to feel his thickness through his pants and was amazed she could feel its heat even through his leather trousers. She then reached in the front of his trousers to fish out his hard length.

It wasn't difficult to find but definitely hard to pull out since it was down his thigh. Setsuna had to abandon her futile attempts and used all her strength to roll his tight leather trousers down his hips slightly, just barely exposing the bottom shaft of his cock which seemed bent uncomfortably due to her ministrations. She now found it easier to release Iorveth's dick from his pants which sprung from its confines with a bobbing motion due to its erect nature.

Setsuna stared in surprise at how big he was. She didn't know men came that size. It was at least eight and a half inches long with a girth of two inches. She gasped in fear and excitement as she wrapped her hands around. It felt so hot it was like the heat would burned her skin. The girls in the town told stories of what sex was, so she knew where to begin at least.

She licked Iorveth's massive veiny length from base to tip, savoring the taste of his cock. Setsuna was surprised he didn't taste like sweat even though it was hot and his trousers were confining. She licked along a throbbing heavy vein on the underside of his cock that pulsed and she pinched her full lips around the vein best she could and sucked on it gently.

She heard Iorveth moan and could feel his heart beating quickly through the vein. She then pulled back and began to stroke him with both hands back and forth. Her soft hands felt like silk around his massive rod as she stroked him from top to bottom. Setsuna could feel every vein as she ran her hands up and down his length and watching the skin of this cock slide back and forth as she jerked his circumcised cock.

It was beautiful and pale and glistening with saliva from the gentle coating she had given it earlier. A long white shaft with a thickness that could make any woman weak at the sight of it, had three separate veins running along its length; one vein on each side and one on the bottom. Iorveth's huge cock had a large mushroom shaped head that sported an angry purple color.

She couldn't help but notice the more she stoked his cock, a clear liquid emerged from his cock head. Could this be the pre cum her friends had told her about? They had told her the hotter men get the more clear stuff comes out at first. Setsuna decided to test this theory and went to work on Iorveth's cock.

As a cook, her hands were soft but strong. Setsuna quickened the pace of her hands and watched his foreskin slide along his cock, providing a friction that made Iorveth's back arch slightly and groan. The sounds from Iorveth and the beauty of his cock made her pussy wet. She liked touching cocks she decided.

More clear precum came out and it was dripping now and falling like droplets on the ground. Setsuna removed one hand from his cock and heard Iorveth gasp quietly when she ran a finger along his sensitive cock head to gather some precum. She was surprised by his taste when she brought it to her lips. It had a sweet saltiness that made her crave more than just a taste.

It was then she felt a forceful pull on her hair that made her yelp in pain. Iorveth had reached down while she was attending his cock and tangled her fingers in her silky waves, pulling on them painfully as if her very roots would give way under his strength. She released his cock and winched in pain, reaching up to touch his fingers, hoping to loosen his fingers.

Her attempt was unsuccessful and she only managed to get the precum that coated her fingers in her hair. Iorveth shook her violently, his fingers still entangled in her hair, enjoying the way her heavy tits swayed as he shook her. He then pulled her head back painfully, forcing her to look upwards in face. The lust was apparent on his face, but his frustration even more so.

"Enough, Dh'oine. Exploration is over. I gather you haven't done this before but I think I've been more than generous. I'll not spill my seed on the forest floor; I'm letting you live to fill that purpose. Open your mouth."

He loosened his grip slightly on Setsuna's hair, enough to lessen the pain but not enough to release her. Setsuna opened her mouth and Iorveth fought to slide his thick cock head past her juicy lips and into her small mouth.

"Wider!" Setsuna opened her mouth further and his cock began to slide in with ease.

"Mmmm yes, Dh'oine. Like that." Iorveth chanted this as his slid out of her mouth and back again.

Each time he forced her mouth to accept a new inch, her mouth began to reflexively salivate, least she choke. Setsuna didn't know what to do so she began to rub Iorveth's thighs. She then began to bob her head back and forth and meet his strokes with her own rhythm.

"Suck me. Suck me off human bitch."

Setsuna wrapped her lips around his cock tightly and began to suck him as she bobbed her head with his thrusting hips. Iorveth could feel her full lips twisting and sucking around the edge of his shaft before it disappeared into the hot wetness of her mouth. He felt his cock being drawn deeply into her mouth with every strong forceful movement of her mouth.

"Awww yeah, suck me, human. I'm going to fuck you raw soon. Mmmm yes, suck that thick cock."

A slurping noise began to fill the air as Setsuna's jaws worked frantically to suck him into her mouth. Setsuna couldn't help it; she wanted to touch herself. She continued to use one hand to rub Iorveth's thighs and moved the other hand down to her bare pussy and began to touch her clit as her hands became coated with her own pussy juice.

"Spread your legs, whore. We want to see that wet slit." Iorveth ordered.

Setsuna was on her knees and did her best to spread her legs even further. She watched the four remaining archers come into her view. They were all dressed in usual Scoia'tael garb with green armored jackets and red trousers. They had pulled out their own cocks and were stroking themselves. They were all similar in size, about 6 inches long 1 inch thick. A good size, but not as big as Iorveth.

They position themselves beside Iorveth, in flanking formation so they could all see her pink virgin-tight cunt slick with pussy juice. Setsuna moaned around Iorveth's cock as she rubbed her own clit and her knees shook in pleasure.

"Open your slit wide. So we can see inside you." It was not Iorveth, but one of his Scoia'tael archers.

Setsuna stopped rubbing her clit and used two fingers to part her pussy lips and pull herself open. Her beautiful pink opening was glistening with her clear juices in the sunlight and on display to the world. The smallness of her opening revealed her tightness and her engorged clit peeked out from under its hood with arousal. Juices still dripped from her pussy and dropped to the grass beneath her. Iorveth had seen hundreds and hundreds of vaginas in his old age of a thousand, but he had to admit, hers was indeed one of the prettiest. Her beauty spurred him to do something nasty. She couldn't get anything but five inches in her mouth which didn't satisfy Iorveth.

* * *

He watched the little beautiful human stare up at him in fear, bewilderment and arousal as he moved his hand from atop her head to the back, forcing her to take what was left of his three inches down her throat. Iorveth groaned deeply, enjoying the feeling of his full eight inches being encased by the girl's mouth and unwilling throat.

He saw tears begin to pool in the corners of her beautiful blue eyes as her gag reflex kicked it. Her throat was rejecting the invader and she began to gag heavily. Her gagging only served as a vacuum for his cock and Iorveth thrust his hips a little as her gag reflex began to milk his cock fully. Iorveth despite seeing her distress didn't budge an inch. He watched her paw at him with a malicious smirk on his lips. Setsuna's hands quickly fly up to his thighs, trying to push him away with no success.

She felt like she was going to die, she couldn't breathe! Her entire throat was blocked by the thickness of his massive cock. Her beautiful tan cheeks turned purple, a signal that she had turned blue. Iorveth continued to groan and allowed her to choke on his cock.

"That's it. Choke on, dirty Dh'oine. Uhhhhhh yes, I going to fuck your throat. Make me cum, slut", Iorveth said through gritted teeth.

Then one of Iorveth's archers next to him with black hair leaned forward and asked, "So you're all just going to let her pass out?" It was obvious he was talking to the group.

Iorveth didn't care; he found the scene comical and arousing. "What's the problem, Ciaran? Have you ever seen a human look so beautiful? Besides she'll figure it out sooner or later", Iorveth said.

Ciaran was his right hand man and most trusted friend. Ciaran continued to stroke his cock as he looked through the strands of his polished jet black hair that had fallen in his eyes. In truth, he hadn't seen a human woman look more beautiful. The blond human looked so beautiful with her azure eyes filled with tears and mouth filled with Elf cock.

Ciaran could even see the bulge in her throat where his leader's cock was lodged in her throat. He watched her throat muscles contract as it tried to dislodge him with no success. It made him groan and wish he could fuck her like the whore she was, but shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"Iorveth, if she hasn't figured it out by now then she won't at all. _**If she passes out none of us will get a turn, well not a lively one anyway**_."

Ciaran leaned forward and yelled, "Breathe through your nose human. Concentrate. Just breathe through your nose. Even the simplest of whores know that." He said it a condescending way; like a doctor would to the mentally challenged.

* * *

Setsuna looked up at the black haired Elf with porcelain skin known as Ciaran. She closed her eyes and tried to forget about how her lungs were burning. She concentrated on breathing through her nose and tried to take a deep breath. There was just enough air around his cock for her to breath with her nasal passages.

She was grateful for the air, and reveled in it and took a few deep breaths. It was during this time that Iorveth started to move her head slowly, allowing her to adjust to the rhythm. Although she was still gagging, she wasn't as bad as before. She didn't feel like she would die as she did when first deepthroating Iorveth.

As a matter of fact, she found that by breathing through her nose, she had an unlimited air supply although her throat was blocked. Setsuna settled down and her panic began to subside.

_**"See? Gods, humans would rather die than use some common sense. Should have let the stupid bitch die on your cock!"**_

Ciaran was speaking to Iorveth in Elder language, a language spoken solely by Elves. Setsuna didn't understand what he said but her was glaring at her and spat the words spitefully. Iorveth and all the Scoia'tael around him laughed heartily at Ciaran's words. Indeed it was some kind of malicious joke aimed at her she decided.

Setsuna took a deep breath through her nose and began to fasten her lips around the base of his shaft. She used what little use of her lips she had, to form a tight seal around his Iorveth's shaft. She repositioned her hands back on his thighs and started to move her head on his cock. When she moved her head back and forth, Iorveth could feel her sucking him in deeply when he slid his hips back.

His shaft being tightly milked by her mouth and then her throat. Iorveth groaned and decided he was done being nice, she had adjusted enough. He then grabbed her by the head and began to roughly fuck her throat. It wasn't so bad once she knew how to do it right. Setsuna swallowed his cock deeply and began to suck him off wildly with renewed vigor.

"Mmmmhhh yes. Uhhhhhhh yes Dh'oine," Iorveth growled.

Setsuna closed her eyes and allowed Iorveth to fuck her throat. He held her head as he shoved his prick down her throat again and again. She was beginning to enjoy the massive thickness in her mouth and hearing Iorveth grunt as he used her mouth. She sucked and slurped on his rod; the forest was filled with the sounds of her slurping and gulping his cock down with wild abandon.

The Scoia'tael were speechless as she revealed what a slut she really was inside. Setsuna loved the taste of his cock and wanted more. She dove her head forward and tried to take his cock to the base. She heard Iorveth sharply intake a breath through gritted teeth as the human willingly shoved all eight inches of fat rod down her throat.

Iorveth's breathing became labored as the beautiful human slid a few inches out of her mouth and then rammed every inch of him through her sucking lips and down her gaping throat. He could feel her thick, fat lips wrapped around his pulsing cock trying to work him with her lips as she deep throated him. Then Iorveth pulled back and slid his cock from her throat.

Setsuna began to gasp and cough at the new found air. Iorveth stopped when just the head was in her mouth, not allowing her to catch her breath any longer. His cock was covered with her gleaming spit.

"Suck the head, Dh'oine slut. Make me cum." Setsuna wrapped her lips around the head and sucked as hard as she could. Using her tongue, she licked his cock head as she sucked his head deeply and watched Iorveth stroke his cock. He then grabbed her head and gave a loud grunt as he came in her mouth.

Setsuna jumped when she felt the first large spurts of his salty cum. "Drink every drop, Dh'oine."

Setsuna did her best to do as Iorveth ordered. She tried to keep up and drink down as much of his cum as she could but after the first four spurts she couldn't any longer. Milk white salty strands dripped out of the corners of her mouth and onto her heaving breasts. It slid down the crevice of her breasts to her flat tummy. Some also slid down her large dark pink nipples and hung there before falling on her thighs like dew drops hang from the edges of a flower and fall to the grass below.

She swallowed continuously until his think strands of cum slowed and then it was over. Iorveth's heavy hands were still on the back of her head as he took a few shaky breaths. Gods, it had felt so good. But he needed pussy even more.

He then pulled her head back and ordered her to open her mouth. The Scoia'tael leader wanted to make sure she swallowed everything in her mouth. Iorveth looked down at the cum coated beauty who dutifully opened her mouth to show him she had indeed done as he asked.

Iorveth smirked, "That was wonderful Dh'oine. You're a quick learner….But you aren't done yet. I'm not quite sated." Setsuna's eyes widened and a great fear and excitement knotted her stomach.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamier: Iorveth, the ****Scoia'tael****, and Cedric are not mine but the female character is mine. This is done purely for entertainment purposes and not for profit.**

**The title is self explanatory; don't know why so many people hate Iorveth. He fights for a cause although a little hateful and he makes me cream my panties, he's so hot.**

**This story has a lot of explicit sexual content including gang bangs and a woman being used in helpless sexual situations. If that's not your thing, turn back. I also used some Elven language in here, so if don't play Witcher or Witcher 2 you might not know the lingo and be a little lost but you can always goggle it. The story still flows well regardless.**

**_****__Elven language/Elder language/Elven tongue- Anything written in bold and italics is Elven language being spoken as a conversation. The main character Setsuna does not speak this and has no comprehension_.**

**Ok, so it's Saturday night and I'm bored, drunk and horny. So now everyone has to suffer with me, poor Setsuna, I'm feeling brave and unremorseful. So turn back now if you can't handle it. **

**Depravity never sleeps.**

**The Ravaging of a Dh'oine**

**By: DarkLaraJade**

**Chapter 3**

Setsuna looked up at Iorveth covered in milky white cum. His hungry brown eyes threatened to devour her with his ravenous lust. "Lie back Dh'oine", Iorveth commanded.

Setsuna did as she was told and moved from her kneeing position to her back. The grass was soft beneath her and the smell of flowers wafted through the air. Birds were chirping and the leaves above her head rustled as a soft breeze went by. Setsuna thought the whole scene would be serene, had it not been for the fact that a handsome Elf leader was about take to maidenhead.

She had heard stories of girls' first times. It was horrible for the most part; blood everywhere and pain. Her friend Miriam had told her the pain was blinding. Miriam and her other friends would tease her for being a virgin but after those horror stories she was in no hurry to lose her virginity. Now it seemed as if she had no choice, the thought made her shiver and clench her legs together.

* * *

Iorveth stared down at the human and watched her shake lightly. Whether it was out of fear or chill of the breeze he did not know. A thin sheen of sweat had gathered on her tan skin from her earlier exertions and the heat of the day. She stared up at him with large wondering eyes; she was clearly frightened by the uncertainty.

He watched her heavy round breasts heave up and down as her breathing quickened with fear. Iorveth decided he wasted enough time as he got down to his knees. A smirk crossed his lips as he had to peel the human's legs apart. Their softness against his rough hands made him want her even more.

"Stop fighting me, slut. Make it easier on yourself." Iorveth's voice was deep and serious and he stared deeply into her wide blue eyes.

Setsuna parted her long flawless legs for him and stretched her arms out on the grass around her. Iorveth did not bother to remove his pants; he did not see the need. He was exposed enough to enter her and pulling his trousers down any further would inhibit his movements. He positioned himself over her and slid between her legs.

Iorveth looked down at the small human shivering beneath him and felt no remorse as he rubbed his cockhead against her slit. Lucky for her she was still wet with her own arousal and his large cock was covered in her spit and his own cum. It was decent lubrication and it would have to do for now.

Iorveth grabbed his over endowed length and positioned the head at Setsuna's sopping wet pink slit. He heard her whimper with fear and said, "Listen. This is going to hurt…a lot. I don't know how many men you've been with but I can tell you're tight as Hades. Just breathe and don't move."

He saw her almost freeze and stop breathing when he told her it was going to hurt. Her regal jaw tightened visibly as if steeling herself for a terrifying onslaught. Iorveth pressed the head against her fragile wet opening and pressed forward seeking entry.

Her tight pussy fought him and would not give way. No matter how much he probed, he could not gain entry passed her sweet folds. "Clench your teeth together, Dh'oine". The great Scio'tael leader then wrapped his arms around her legs to gain better leverage and lifted her butt off the ground slightly. He watched her comply with gritted teeth and her hands flew up to clench his arms that were wrapped around her curvaceous thighs as if to hold onto to something tangible and solid.

Iorveth loved feeling the wetness of her pussy juices and her soft pussy lips as he rubbed his cockhead against her opening. Then he could feel the little human tense up and brace herself. Then without a second thought, Iorveth suddenly thrust his hips forward and buried the first few inches of his cock in her tiny slit.

The human squealed loudly in pain and she thrashed her head back and forth. Had Iorveth not been so strong, he was certain that she would draw blood by the way her nails dug into his arms.

"_**Look at the bitch cry**_", he heard one of his archers shout.

He pulled back and slid back in again, hearing her cry out painfully again as she weakly clung to him. Iorveth stared at the beautiful human as tears strolled down her half lidded eyes. Her pouty lips now poised in a silent O as if she wanted to scream but the wind had been knocked from her. Iorveth stared at the human in puzzlement,

"What's wrong whore? Why are you crying?" He knew he was big, but it shouldn't be hurting her this much. And then he smelled the unmistakable scent of blood and he froze as he looked down. He saw blood pouring from her small vagina and down his thighs. She was a virgin! Iorveth in his old age knew by her demeanor she was never the type to sleep around just by looking at her. Despite her voluptuous body he could tell she had no idea what to do with it. But he never expected her to be a plain virgin. He had deflowered many maidens in the thousand years he had been on this Earth. Had he known from the beginning of her virginity, he still would have fucked her, he just wouldn't have entered her so roughly.

"You should have told me", he whispered under his breath, "It wouldn't have been that bad".

* * *

Setsuna screamed with pain when him first entered her. The pain was almost blinding. She squealed feeling her hymen fully give way and her tight unused pussy expand around the large invader.

She watched Iorveth look down at her in puzzlement and then realization. She heard him whisper that she should have told him under his breath. The pain and the burning were incredible. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she sniffed. "Shhhh, Dh'oine", she heard him whisper.

Setsuna felt Iorveth slowly slide back and then push himself inside her again. Each time he moved inside her, she felt the pain lessen. Her friends had told her the worst was over once a man popped your cherry with the first push. Although she was still shaking, she found it to be true. She tried to breathe as the pain began to pass and focused on the new found sensations in her body. She opened her eyes and saw Iorveth staring down at her intently.

She then looked to his robes that were peeled aside and his black leather trousers down his hips. She was amazed as she watched his pale beautiful cock slide in and out of her beautiful bare pussy. She watched her pink pussy lips slide forward and cling to his cock when he pulled out of her. She began to feel her tight pussy walls beginning to expand as her body tried to accept him and accommodate his girth.

Iorveth had watched the human struggle beneath him. He moved his hips in a slow pace and suppressed a groan when he felt her tight unused cunt gripping his cock with every stroke. Each stroke got easier as he felt her slicken up and he felt the familiar unmistakable feeling of a woman's slippery juices. She had stopped squealing and crying.

* * *

Iorveth slightly felt bad for entering her so roughly and then again he missed the sounds she was making; he knew he had a big dick for any woman and he enjoyed listening to a woman squeal and squirm on his cock for the first time. He was used to pain, and the nails she had dug into his strong muscular arms had began to loosen and only her fingers clung to him gently.

He had slightly picked up her hips to get a better angle to push inside her but now he wanted all of her. Iorveth laid her bottom on the ground and fully climbed atop her. He positioned his hands on both sides of the little human's head and used his arms to prop himself up so as not to smother her.

She still had some tears left which illuminated her blue eyes and strangely her beautiful eyes were filled with fear and longing. Iorveth looked down and saw his thick veiny cock encased in her tightness; her tight rose pink inner lips wrapped around his pole, contrasting his pale Wood-Elven skin. She had only taken 3 inches of him and she was whining.

Iorveth smirked; she had a lot more to go than that. Even if it took an hour to break her in, she would take every inch of him before he was done with her. Iorveth pushed himself downward, forcing her to accept more of his "gift."

He felt the little human claw him and pant heavily as she arched her back at the new found fullness. Iorveth loved the feel of yet more of him buried inside her virgin tight juicy twat. He felt more of her juices come forth to accommodate him as her body tried to instinctually lubricate her for a deep and hot ploughing.

With her back arched, her humongous breasts were high in air and they wobbled back and forth as she wiggled; pinned underneath him and forced to accept 6 inches of wide cock inside her.

"Filthy whore, do you like taking this big Elf cock?" He heard her only whimper in response and leaned his head down to suck her one of her large tits. Iorveth sucked one of her big eraser head like nipples into his mouth and began to suckle her like a new born babe. He heard her gasp as he suckled her nipple deeply and her pussy began to get even wetter.

He noted the pleasure she received from nipple play and decided to make use of it. Iorveth began use his tongue to play with the nipple in his mouth and use his teeth to slightly chew on it. His watched the human thrash her head around and buck her hips at him in pleasure, inadvertently taking the last 2 and a half inches he had to give her.

The little human then unarched her back and her back hit the ground with a soft thud. It took all his will power not sub come to his own lust and lay into her like the slut she was.

* * *

Setsuna had been getting so hot! She arched her back as he had pushed downward, forcing her to accept his rock hard 6 inches inside her and she gasped heatedly. She could feel every vein of his wide thick cock sliding along her walls threatening to tear her open. But thankfully she did not tear, her body just made room.

The feelings of pain and pleasure were overwhelming. She was amazed by the adaptation of her body and she couldn't help but arch her back and spread her legs wider to increase the feeling.

She was so horny and so in need. She felt her body building up to something, but she couldn't understand what. The Scoi'tael leader pulled out of her and she could feel her walls clinging and grabbing at him greedily. She felt so hot and wet as she tried to deal with the sensations brewing inside her. Her asked her if she liked his big cock.

The wind was knocked from her, so a whimper was all that could escape her. Setsuna closed her eyes as her walls were stretched to their maximum and tried to concentrate on the pleasure inside of her. She could feel every inch of him, every vein, and every crevice. She could feel his thick bulbous head sliding into her and plowing into her. She had never been so full in all her life.

With her back arched in the air, she felt Iorveth lean down to suckle her huge breasts and felt him suckling her breast heatedly as he rolled her nipple around with his tongue. It was maddening to her. Her nipples were so sensitive. She could cum just by playing with them when she touched herself. Setsuna whispered, "Oh gods, yes" and bucked her hips forward instinctually.

Like any woman instinctually moves her hips in pleasure; like they were born with the knowledge to ride a cock. But unconsciously she had bucked herself onto Iorveth's last few inches he had to give her. She could no longer hold herself up and she fell back to the grass with her arms falling beside her. His cock was so deep inside her, she could feel the bulbous head against her cervix.

Setsuna tried to squirm off of him and close her legs but Iorveth held her firmly in place. "Be still, Dho'ine. It only hurts for a little while."

Iorveth was speaking to her and her mind was in a fog.

"Too much cock for you human? Does it hurt? Do you like having your little pussy stretched open?"

The Scoi'tael had fanned out around her, heckling her about her ordeal. Setsuna didn't remember seeing them move, when had they moved? She couldn't think because she was full of cock and her pussy couldn't handle it. She tried to get away again and Iorveth again held her firmly in place.

* * *

Iorveth was watching the little human struggle underneath him. He smirked at how uncomfortable she was. His warriors had crowded around them to watch her and hurl insults at her.

He watched her beneath him; her shiny blonde hair strewn around her head giving her face a halo like effect and her tight tan body shiny with a thin coat of perspiration from heat. Her large round breasts capped with large dusty pink areolas and thick nipples were also covered in soft sheen of sweat.

Her arms stretched out on either side of her in an angelic pose. Iorveth couldn't contain himself anymore; being engulfed in her tightness was too much for him. The great Elf leader pulled back and shoved himself back into her fully. He groaned at how tight she was.

Her walls were clenching him and every time he moved he felt her tight pussy loosen slightly to accommodate him. Noting her reaction from sucking her tits, Iorveth reached out and grabbed her nipple and twisted it between his thumb and forefinger. He felt her twist underneath him and moaned softly as she slickened up around his pole.

* * *

Setsuna loved having her nipples played with and began to breathe heavily. She could now feel her arms again and without thinking she reached up and grabbed Iorveth's arms again and wrapped her legs around his waist. Iorveth got the hint and began fuck Setsuna slowly. She moaned hotly as the pain faded completely and there was nothing but pleasure left. The pleasure she felt was mind numbing.

She had touched her clit and cum so many times, but it had been nothing like this!"Oh Gods", she cried aloud.

"Plough me", she cried.

"You mean fuck me, wanton bitch."

"Yes, yes, fuck me", she said breathlessly. Iorveth needed no more encouragement and he began to slam into her deeply. Setsuna moaned heatedly as she watched Iorveth saw his cock in and out of her pussy.

He then began to pull back slowly and slam his cock back into her pussy. Setsuna grunted each time as she felt him hit the back of her pussy every time. His cockhead rubbed her cervix when he forced himself all the way in, just enough to slightly stretch the thin layer of skin and to make her shake and whimper. Setsuna's pussy was gushing and pussy juice was coating Iorveth's cock with each thrust. It was sliding down her pussy lips and around his cock. When Iorveth pulled out, she could feel her pussy juice slide in between her ample butt cheeks.

* * *

Iorveth was taken aback when the beautiful human wrapped her tan luscious legs around him. Her soft tan skin contrasted his rough pale battle torn skin. He decided to call her a wanton bitch and give her what she was asking for. When he pulled back slowly, he slammed his pale thick cock all the way in, enjoying the way, she whined with each forceful thrush. Her tight wet pussy was practically strangling his cock and her wet pussy milked his cock with its tightness.

Iorveth then picked up his pace and began to thrust into her harder. He could feel his precum leaking out of his cock and into her tight pussy, lubricating her hot tunnel even further.

Iorveth shook her arms from his shoulders and Iorveth rocked back onto his knees. He grabbed the little human's perfectly sculpted legs and hoisted them onto his strong scarred shoulders.

"_**Ream the bitch out, Iorveth."**_ His men showering him with praises in their native Elder tongue.

He was now hammering the human's pussy and the forest was filled with sloshing sounds as the little human's pussy was being pounded. He stared down at the young human and watched her body rock with his powerful thrusts, her fingers digging into the soil next to her as she cried out to whatever human gods she prayed to. Her pink slit was fastened around his cock as he rammed his cock as deep and fast inside her as he could. He would have no mercy on her and he loved the way her pink creamy depths tried to suck the very cum from his balls with every tight constriction of her pussy.

* * *

Setsuna had never been in such a position! Her legs on the shoulders of the greatest Elven killer ever known. Four Elven men standing around her, watching her getting fucked hard and fast as she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Ahhhh, Ahhhhh, Ohhhh Gods", was all she could say. Iorveth was hard on her, she had no leverage to move with her legs on her shoulders. All she could do was accept all the dick he wanted to give her. She dug her nails into the grass next to her hoping she could find sanity if she grabbed something tangible.

She found no solace in this action as with this new angle his thick cock rubbed her g-spot with every thrust. Her g-spot hidden inside her was being rubbed hard and fast with every thrust and her cervix was being grazed every time her slammed inside her deeply. Shock waves of pleasure ran down her waist to the tips of her toes.

She thought she was going to cry as she felt her pussy constrict and work Iorveth's dick with every heated thrust against her g-spot. Iorveth then gave a deep thrust and rotated his hips and it was enough to set her off. She screamed and wiggled on Iorveth's cock and an orgasm like none she had ever felt overtook her. Her entire body arched so high, she slid slightly off of Iorveth's cock and pussy juice began to stream of her pussy as she came all over his cock like a bitch in heat. Some of it hit his chest. She thrashed around continuously and then felt herself being pinned down.

* * *

Iorveth had removed her legs from his shoulders and placed himself atop her as he had before. He then grabbed her by the throat and began to ride her hard and fast like she was a cheap whore.

It ignited another orgasm in her which again milked his cock to completion and he gave one final thrust, slamming his cock as deep inside her as he could. Iorveth grunted loudly and completely emptied his balls inside her depths, filling her with whatever cum he had not forced her to swallow. When he pulled out of her, a trail of cum followed. She laid there exhausted but the Scoia'tael decided they had a better idea.

* * *

She was nearly unconscious when she felt herself being blind folded. A panic filled her and she began to struggle.

"Calm down Dh'oine, this won't hurt." It was not Iorveth's voice, but Ciaran.

She recognized his voice from before. Strong hands pulled her onto all fours and began to fuck her deeply from behind. She was pulled in every direction like a lamb to slaughter.

Fingers tangled in her hair, pulling her every which way. Cocks being forced down her throat and her tiny hands jerking smooth cocks with precum running down her finger tips. She did not know who did what or how, all she could tell was that it wasn't Iorveth by the size of the men who fucked her.

She came on their cocks continuously and thought she was going to pass out from the amount of times she came. Her pussy was also getting excruciatingly sore and just when she thought she couldn't take it anymore it was over.

* * *

The blindfold was lifted and instinctively she squinted to let her eyes adjust to the sunlight. She stood shakily and watched the Scoia'tael leader and his archers. They were all presentable and fully clothed and then they burst out laughing. Iorveth waved his hand toward the river and spoke behind a poorly concealed smiled.

"You should clean yourself up, little Dh'oine."

Setsuna made her way to the river and gasped; now she understood why they were laughing. Cum was caked all over her from head to toe. From her wavy locks down to her beautiful face and voluptuous body. She was covered in dry and fresh cum.

Setsuna bathed in the river to remove all the cum from her body. She did her best to work the water through her tangled sticky locks and all over her body. The cum on her hair and skin washed away in small streams down her beautiful back.

The only way she could wash the cum from her hair was to take down her long golden braids from their intricate styling a top her head. She then worked her fingers through her golden locks to loosen and wash away the cum. Then she made sure to squat down and wash her pussy thoroughly, sticking her fingers inside herself to clean herself underwater.

She looked over her shoulder and saw Iorveth and his Scoia'tael starring at her in a lustful way. She looked away shyly and continued her bath in the cool river. She was sure to be quick and climbed back up on the river bank.

Setsuna was still wet when she put her clothes on and her white dress became see-through and clung to her body. Her wet dusty pink nipples were clearly visible through her dress when she tied her waist cincher around her waist.

Iorveth looked Setsuna up and down and crossed his arms, "That was very nice, Dh'oine. For a virgin you are certainly an insatiable little harlot."

Setsuna blushed, "You said you would let me leave. You gave your word"

"And that I shall, Dh'oine. You're free to leave my forest."

And with that, Setsuna turned on her heel and bolted. Branches whipped her face and legs through her skirts. It was nearly dusk now and the sun was setting. Setsuna blinked in surprise since she had arrived in the forest at noon. She could not remember how long she had been there, it must have been hours. Setsuna ran continuously and soon she was lost.

In her terror, the young maiden had forgotten that had she used Cedric's map to get here and now she was just running blindly. She had no idea what direction Flotsam was in. She looked around hurriedly in a feverish pace. Panic was gripping her as she began to run through the woods again. She ran for what seemed like forever. Setsuna cursed the Scoi'tael. If they were going to fuck her the least they could do is lead her out of woods.

Then she turned around and gave a huge yelp of surprise. Iorveth and his archers were standing right behind her! When had they gotten here and why didn't she hear them?

Iorveth walked up to her, "You're so oblivious. You're going to get yourself killed out here. Or maybe you just want to be in my forest…with me."

Iorveth then moved forward and pinned her against a tree. He pressed his body into hers, leaning his strong muscular body into her tiny frame. She stared up into his handsome face. She was short for a human and he was tall for an elf. Blushing furiously, she kept her hands at her sides but her breathing increased with her arousal. Then Iorveth pulled away leaving her dumb founded. "But unfortunately I have better things to do with my time than fuck you all day. Come, we will lead you out."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamier: Iorveth, the ****Scoia'tael****, and Cedric are not mine but the female character is mine. This is done purely for entertainment purposes and not for profit.**

**The title is self explanatory; don't know why so many people hate Iorveth. He fights for a cause although a little hateful and he makes me cream my panties, he's so hot.**

**This story has a lot of explicit sexual content including gang bangs and a woman being used in helpless sexual situations. If that's not your thing, turn back. I also used some Elven language in here, so if don't play Witcher or Witcher 2 you might not know the lingo and be a little lost but you can always goggle it. The story still flows well regardless.**

_********__**Elven language/Elder language/Elven tongue- Anything written in bold and italics is Elven language being spoken as a conversation. The main character Setsuna does not speak this and has no comprehension**_**.**

**By the way, got a few complaints about the gangbang scene that did not happen and I totally apologize, was way too hung over to finish it and you guys totally called me on it. Don't worry, I'll work it into the next chapter or so in a tasteful way. I promise. **

**The Ravaging of a ****Dh'oine**

**By: DarkLaraJade**

**Chapter 4**

Setsuna followed Iorveth and stared at his back as he led her out of the forest. His archers were behind her and speaking in Elder tongue. The Scoi'tael spoke amongst each other, laughing and slapping each other on the back.

"_**Bitch had the tightest pussy ever."**_

"_**And the wettest, what a whore."**_

Ciaran and his friends stood behind her and pointed at the small limp she had and continued to laugh. Setsuna was unsure what they were saying, but she was certain it was something vicious aimed at her.

She felt one of the archers grab her high round buttocks in a rough way through her white skirts and she jumped. They chuckled maliciously and stared at her in a lustful and mischievous way.

Iorveth looked backed at the display and then looked forward again. He said nothing and it became apparent to Setsuna, he would do nothing to help her. She was thankful when they reached the entrance of Lobinden through the forest.

* * *

Cedric was standing at his watchtower in Lobinden watching over his forest. He brought a flask to his lips and tilted his head back.

He savored the taste of the clear acidic liquor and it burned all the way down as it usually did. He liked to forget his visions; they were draining and troubling.

The vodka made him forget and for a little while he felt normal, like he belonged to reality instead of his visions. Then something caught his eye; it was Setsuna and Iorveth accompanied by his archers.

He took note of the small tears in her dress along with a dampness that made her clothing almost sheer. Wasting no time, he put his flask in the side pocket of his green vest.

Cedric quickly climbed down from his watch tower and almost lost his footing in his haste. He quickly ran to meet Setsuna and the Scoia'tael, who had stopped at the entrance of Lobinden. Iorveth stood there with his archers behind him, Setsuna at his side.

Iorveth spoke first, "Is this yours, Cedric? I found it wondering around my forest."

Cedric took in Setsuna's torn and wet attire more closely and immediately took the offense. "Bastard, what have you done to her?", Cedric shouted.

Iorveth replied calmly, "What have I done to her? Merely showing her what boundaries are."

The wind blew through the Elven hunters long brown hair as he tilted his head in confusion. Cedric tried to think through his fog of vodka and uncertainty.

Cedric motioned his head toward Setsuna, "What happened to your clothes?"

"A Drowner tore them. Iorveth saved me.", she replied softly.

* * *

Cedric was then taken aback. Iorveth didn't save anyone; well no humans at least. He had known Iorveth longer than he cared to. He had met him long before Lobinden and their paths crossed constantly, for Elves had a gift of longevity although they were few in number.

Cedric and Iorveth had been friends once. And once Cedric followed him, long before there was a Scoia'tael.

He looked up to him, as a leader and father. Cedric's own father had died long ago. Killed by humans that raided their Elven settlement when he was just a boy. Iorveth would dazzle him with tales of the old Elven cities and old Elven life. Iorveth would always tell him to pay homage to his ancestors and their stories of old.

To be honest, Cedric had been born at the collapse of Elven civilization. During the very end of great human and Elven war that nearly marked the extinction of Elven kind.

Cedric remembered some of the old ways and the some ruins of old Elven cities before they had become dust and rubble, but just barely. He had not lived in the Elven cities in peace and prosperity as Iorveth did.

But as he grew older, he began to develop new feelings about Iorveth. Cedric had watched Iorveth burn down an entire human settlements and raid ships. He slowly began to see him for the madman he really was.

He did not take prisoners, male or female. It was not in his nature to be merciful it; it just wasn't.

* * *

Cedric was skeptical and quirked an eyebrow, "Why did you save her? Why did you lead her out of the forest?"

Iorveth smirked, "Why indeed."

This was the only response Cedric received. Cedric locked eyes with Iorveth and gave him a death stare. With one motion of his hand, Cedric waved Setsuna over to him.

The beautiful tan human made her way over to him and her thick slightly tattered skirts moved briskly around her ankles as she walked. The distance between them was not far and she was about to walk past Cedric, when reached out and grabbed her arm gently.

Setsuna's azure portals stared into Cedric brown eyes with fear. Cedric noted this, "Shhhh calm down. Are you ok?"

Setsuna nodded sheepishly. "What happ-", Cedric stopped in mid sentence.

His senses were keen and sharp; such is a hunter's way to have a sharp sense of smell, sight and hearing. His Elven race made all of these senses far more acute.

Cedric sniffed the air and then leaned forward and smelled Setsuna. For the life of him, he couldn't figure out what the hell that smell was. It was an intoxicating familiar smell; like sweat, sex and pussy. Cedric then pulled back in surprise at the smell that lingered on her.

* * *

Setsuna froze, she didn't know what Cedric was doing. She ran through the possibilities in her head. She had washed herself thoroughly in the river. She was completely clean. And then it hit her, Iorveth had rubbed up against her in the forest. He had fucked her in his robes, fully clothed; this might be what Cedric smelled.

When she saw Cedric's shock, she immediately knew why and took off in shame. As she ran away, she heard Iorveth yell, "And stay out of my woods, Dh'oine." She didn't look back.

* * *

Cedric watched Setsuna run away and could easily see her shapely backside through her skirts. His hunter's eye did not miss the small limp she had. He turned his gaze back to Iorveth and stared daggers at him.

"What the hell have you done to her?"

Iorveth waved his hand passively, "Isn't it obvious?"

Cedric became angry, "She's just a child! She's only 17! By Elven standards, she's just an infant!"

Iorveth shrugged, "She doesn't fuck like one."

Cedric stomped over to Iorveth in rage. He saw Iorveth's archers raise their bows as he began to close the distance between them; Cedric did not care.

Iorveth gave the hand signal to hold their fire and shouted, "Don't get angry because I got to her before you did."

Cedric stopped and stared at Iorveth in shock, "How dare you accuse me of that! I'm not like you."

However he could not deny he was attracted to Setsuna. It was maddening when she would hug him; her huge soft breasts rubbing up against his chest. Feeling her hard nipples through the fabric of his vest.

Although she did not wear perfume as common girl could never afford such a luxury; her scent was always sweet and enticing. He would often imagine what was under those skirts and would touch himself to thoughts of her every night. Cedric lost count of the number of times he spilled himself into his sheets thinking about her.

Iorveth watched Cedric stare with shock in his frozen position and clapped his gloved hands together as if to applaud himself.

"So that's it, isn't it? You wanted her first. Well sorry to say I had her first. Put it this way old friend, I loosened her up for you."

Cedric caught a glimpse of triumph in Iorveth's one visible eye and forgot his embarrassment, "You're a sadist. You better not have hurt her."

Cedric then clenched his fist to emphasis his point. Iorveth eyed Cedric in an unconcerned manner.

Crossing his arms in a passive demeanor, Iorveth continued to goad Cedric, "How many times have you thought about what's under those skirts. Thought about what those plump pussy lips would feel like . Don't worry, their every bit as sweet as you think."

Cedric reddened with embarrassment, the combination of liquor and a silent truth taking its toll on him. Cedric got ready to deny everything once again.

"That's not what this is about."

"I'm certain that's what you want me to believe, but I have no time for this. I suggest you see to your Dh'oine. She might need some…attention."

Then Iorveth smirked and said, "She's had a long hard day. It must not be easy being ridden that hard. Like stallion rides a mare in heat."

Cedric reddened at Iorveth's words. He couldn't believe Iorveth had been so brazen, but then again the great elf killer was not one to be subtle.

Cedric said nothing and clenched his fists so hard his knuckles went white. Cedric knew Iorveth was right; he did need to see to Setsuna. She was in pain and by look of her limp, hurt badly.

The handsome elf glared daggers at Iorveth, "This isn't over."

Iorveth shrugged and then sighed, "Of that I am certain."

To Iorveth, Cedric was old an adversary and even once called him friend. Although their days as comrades were long dead, he respected the hunter too much to quarrel with him over some human whore. Iorveth wouldn't pursue the matter, but he would defend himself if need be.

Certain there was nothing more to be said, Cedric turned quickly and took off running.

"Setsuna, Setsuna!" He called her name frantically.

He knew she couldn't have gotten far; she was limping quite a bit. Cedric ran through Lobinden's forest calling her name and then he saw her. Hunched over, one hand over her heart as if her heart were about to burst and the other arm was outstretched, propping her hand against the wall of Chorab's cabin. Her heavy breasts heaved as she tried to regain her breath from her vigorous run.

Cedric did not wait for words; he picked her up off her feet and cradled her like a baby as he began to carry her off. Setsuna fought him and as a result he slung her over his shoulder.

He carried her passed Chorab who was pulling fish from his net. He was wet from the knees down from fishing in the river outside Lobinden. He moved his floppy tattered gray hat slightly off of his head to get a better look at Cedric. He only wore it to keep the sun off his head while he fished.

"Hey what's all this then?"

"Drowners got to her," was all Cedric said.

He walked past Chorab and didn't wait for a response. His cabin was close to Chorab's; far from Flatsom and just on the edge of Lobinden. Setsuna struggled on his shoulder, so he gripped her even tighter when he used one hand to open the door to his cabin.

Cedric felt as if he had no choice but to care for her. Setsuna had no living family; the house she lived in was left to her by her grandmother who recently died of old age and her mother died in childbirth. Her father left her mother before she was born.

Her trade as a baker was all that kept her afloat. Aside from that he had watched Setsuna grow up, and he cared for her deeply. His raw attraction for her did not grow until she was older and it made him feel both guilty and ashamed.

Cedric used his boot to kick open the door further as Setsuna continued to struggle on his shoulder. Cedric crossed his large wooden cabin and flung Setsuna unceremoniously on the bed. Setsuna visibly flinched when Cedric stomped over to the front door and slammed the front door shut.

She did her best to focus on the cabin and not stare at Cedric's angry face that now loomed in front of her. The cabin had always been simple but large. He needed enough space to make his traps.

* * *

A cooking pit, a table with two chairs and a fireplace were visible on one side of the cabin. While on the other side she was on, was a large wooden bed with soft furs from animals Cedric had killed, and half completed traps in the corners behind her.

A large cabinet to her right was there, undoubtedly full of dried foods and liquor. She remembered him telling her he built everything including this cabin with his own two hands.

* * *

"What the hell was that back there?" Cedric screamed.

Setsuna jumped and looked at Cedric with disbelief, she had never seen Cedric so mad in all the years she had known him. She had known Cedric since girlhood.

"I…I don't know. It wasn't my choice. I mean…what exactly are you talking about first."

Cedric looked at Setsuna in disbelief, "Are you kidding me? Let's start with what the FUCK you were doing out there to begin with."

Setsuna shivered softly and told Cedric the story of how she just wanted to go for a swim at the waterfall. Cedric's face was red with fury through her whole account. She began with how she stole the map and ended with Iorveth saving her from the Drowner. Cedric walked over to his cabinet to investigate and indeed the map was gone.

"How could you do something so stupid? And then to steal from me? All I've ever done is care for you!"

Setsuna looked at him shamefully, "I know, I know. And I'm so sorry Cedric! I really really am. Please forgive me. I didn't know what could happen."

Cedric nodded, "You could have gotten yourself killed out there. The beasts could have gotten you even with the map and Iorveth is just a sick man. You're lucky you got away with your life."

"He isn't all bad, he saved me."

Cedric shouted, "Are you out of your mind? You do realize he only saved you because he wanted to know about that damn map. He could care less about your death."

Setsuna sat there bewildered and admitted to Cedric she hadn't thought about that. Cedric agreed that she didn't think about most things she did. He still didn't think Setsuna fully comprehended what kind of a manic Iorveth could be.

And then a startling thought occurred to him, "Did you tell him your name? Does he know where you live?"

"Why?"

"Gods damn it Setsuna, answer me!"

"No, no he didn't even ask where I lived. Not even my name. I don't think he even cares."

Cedric nodded, thankful that Iorveth had taken so little interest in finding Setsuna again. His worry began to subside slightly.

"And what else? What am I missing?"

Setsuna quickly crawled up into the bed and got under the fur blanket like a child.

"Nothing.", her voice was muffled by the blankets.

Cedric walked to the side of the bed where Setsuna had bundled herself and sat down. Cedric's anger began to replace itself with worry.

"Are you ok? I saw you limping. At first I thought he just might have hurt you. And then he spoke about you in a "colorful" way. So I know what happened. I need to look."

Setsuna pulled the fur blanket over her head tighter.

"Come on, Setsuna. I need to see."

Cedric literally had to peel the blanket from her and then rip it from her grasp as she tried to hang on. "I need to see Setsuna. I need to see or you can't get well. I know it hurts. You have to be hurting."

Setsuna laid back and stopped struggling. It was true, she was in pain. She was very sore and achy and she felt awful. Setsuna nodded and allowed Cedric to pull her dress up.

Cedric got between Setsuna's legs and opened her vaginal lips gently. He could tell she was red and very swollen and there was blood inside her. Cedric looked for a tear inside her but he couldn't find one.

"There's blood, did they tear you?"

Setsuna shook her head and replied softly, "No, it's probably from my maidenhead."

Cedric sat up shocked, "Your maidenhead?"

He had heard stories of Setsuna making out with boys. The only person who thought it was a secret was Setsuna with her naïve and foolish belief that boys could keep something like that a secret.

Despite that, he knew she still had an innocence to her but never imagined she was still a virgin. The thought that her virginity was taken in such a way made Cedric sick. It was at the least horrible and mind boggling.

Cedric got to his feet and went to get some water and clean rags. When he returned he resumed his duties of looking over Setsuna. He pulled her vaginal lips open further and saw she was packed with cum. Using the tips of his fingers that were wrapped in the clean wet rag, he began wiping inside her, trying to dislodge the cum and clean her up.

He felt Setsuna wince from being rubbed. After some probing it came tumbling forward and almost spilled out of her. Cedric pulled away in awe at the sheer amount of the cum that was inside.

He then shook his head back and forth as he cleaned the puddles of white frothy liquid from inside her. There was far too much for one person and it confirmed his suspicions that Iorveth and all his Scoi'tael had all taken turns on her and cum inside her.

Cedric was disgusted by this whole display of power and vengeance Iorveth had put on. Setsuna was just a child and Iorveth knew better. Cedric shook his head once again and stood up.

He then lit a fire in the cooking pit and put on a pot of water to boil. When the task was completed, he tried to leave.

"I'll be right back."

Setsuna closed her legs and sat up, "Where are you going?"

"To see Anezka. I'll be back shortly."

* * *

Cedric walked through Lobinden to find Anezka's cabin. Some called her a witch but in reality she was simple herbalist. The simplistic nature and sheer stupidity of others never ceased to amaze him. He found her skills with herbs and remedies to be more medicines than witchcraft. Cedric believed her skills would rival any doctor in Flotsam.

The people of Lobinden tried to inquire about Setsuna's health and he quickly brushed them off. He quickly told everyone that a Drowner had got to Setsuna and she needed healing. He would never tell anyone the truth; the last thing Setsuna needed was people knowing about her ordeal. It would shame the girl to no end.

When he reached Anezka's cabin he knocked lightly. Anezka opened the door and ushered him inside with a warm smile.

"Hi Cedric, how are you?"

"I've been better, Anezka."

The herbalist nodded, "I heard about Setsuna. Word travels fast here when there is nothing to talk about as there usually isn't."

"Then you already know what I'm asking for."

Anezka nodded, "I'll put together a mixture right away."

Anezka turned her back and began to busy herself with preparing herbs. "You're good to take care of her you know."

"Well she has no people Anezka. She's all alone. As long as I'm here, Derae asked me to get her a few herbs. She's in trouble again if you know what I mean."

Anezka didn't turn around and continued to gather herbs from the shelf, "Derae, you mean the Elf girl from the brothel? I swear that girl, she's "in trouble" nearly every other month. I gave her plenty of herbs to prevent pregnancy why doesn't she use them. Has the seed taken root or is she unsure?"

"Unsure. Wants to safe she isn't with child."

Anezka nodded with her back still turned, "Fine, I'll give you herbs to stop it from taking root. If her blood does not come when it's supposed to, she will need something stronger to rid her of the child. I'll give you both."

Anezka turned around and gave Cedric the herbs and smiled, "Here you go. 30 orens for the whole lot. Discount for my best customer and good friend. Perhaps you should come by sometime for a drink."

Anezka touched Cedric's shoulder and smiled slyly. Cedric blushed a little and politely declined, "I would Anezka but I have a lot to do for Setsuna and between that and trapping I won't really have time. Thank you for the invitation anyway."

He handed Anezka the money and quickly made his way out of her cabin, hearing her call a goodbye to him as he slammed the door behind him. Anezka was definitely not his type. She had a kind heart but definitely not the most beautiful of women he had ever encountered.

* * *

Cedric hurried back to his cabin and saw Setsuna lying in bed wrapped in his fur blanket. The water he had put over the cooking pit had already come to a slow boil and he used a metal ladle to pour hot water into a cup.

The silence between he and Setsuna was deafening so he spoke, "I'm sorry this all happened. Truly I am. My job was to protect you and I failed."

Setsuna stared at Cedric, "It's o.k. Cedric. It wasn't your fault. I snuck out and stole your map, now I'm paying the price. Besides I…I….", Setsuna couldn't finish the sentences.

"Tell me. You can tell me anything."

When Setsuna didn't answer, Cedric put the dried herbs in the cup of hot water and handed it to Setsuna. He had mixed both herbs to prevent pregnancy and to abort it had it taken root. He didn't want to take any chances. Setsuna swirled around the dark colored mixture and took a sip. Coughing profusely, she almost spat out the entire liquid.

"What's in that? Yuck."

"Some herbs to prevent pregnancy. You don't want to be with child do you? Especially as a result of all this." Setsuna shook her head, she definitely did not want to be pregnant. At least not like this.

"Good, now drink every drop."

Setsuna heeded Cedric's words and held her nose as she swallowed the bitter mixture, leaves and all. She started coughing and grabbed the cup of water Cedric held out to her, absentmindedly tossing the empty herbal cup to the floor.

Her gullet moved vigorously as she drank down the water to wash the bitter liquid from her mouth. Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, she handed the cup back to Cedric. He took the cup gently and leaned down to retrieve the other cup Setsuna had tossed to the floor.

"You had something to tell me."

Cedric placed the cups on the table and walked back to Setsuna. He then climbed back onto the bed and pulled up to dress and began to apply the healing herbs to her womanhood. While he was occupied with this task he couldn't help but think about how beautiful and tight Setsuna's pussy was.

How many nights had he thought about what it would be like to wrapped in her sweet wet folds. He tried to clear his thoughts and not forget that Setsuna was just a child compared to him. He tried to focus on how she still hadn't told him what was on her mind.

"Tell me.", Cedric pressed.

Setsuna moved once again, completely immersing herself in Cedric's fur blanket when he was done applying the herbs. All that could be seen was her beautiful face and golden hair.

She looked at Cedric with embarrassment and sadness, "I don't know quite what to say. I…kind of…liked it."

Cedric looked shocked and visibly shook his head back and forth as if to clear his head, "What? What did you just say?"

"I don't know how to explain it. It felt so good but I was so scared at the same time."

Cedric looked at Setsuna with widened eyes and began to shout at her, "You're confused! Sometimes your body can't help but react sometimes. But you couldn't have…enjoyed that! You just couldn't have! For the love of the Gods they raped you out there! Raped you! Don't you understand that?"

Setsuna nodded with tears in her eyes, "I do, understand. I do. It hurt but I came so many times. I don't know why I feel this way. I'm so confused."

Cedric looked at Setsuna as if she were insane, "Well yes, we can agree upon that. You are deeply confused! Very confused! I just don't know how you can say that. And you came. So the body reacts when the mind doesn't want to. Iorveth is a maniac, believe me I know. He didn't mean for you to enjoy anything."

Setsuna nodded again and then pulled the fur blanket higher until it reached her chin.

"I've never had sex before. Is that what it's always like?"

"No it's meant to be more meaningful."

"I mean is it all done the same. What's the difference between making love and fucking? My friends say they're different. Iorveth said he fucked me, did he really? Have you ever fucked someone?"

Cedric reddened, "You shouldn't talk about that kind of stuff. I know most girls your age are married and have children, but you're not mature enough to handle that. That much is clear. Iorveth raped you plain and simple. And I'm not going to discuss my sexual habits with you."

Setsuna looked up at Cedric tearfully, "I didn't want to like it. I didn't. But why did it feel so good? Why?"

Cedric didn't know what to say, "Like I said the body reacts."

"I soaked Iorveth's cock in my pussy juice. That's what they call it pussy juice. He hurt me so badly but I've never felt so good before."

Cedric reprimanded her again, "Stop it Setsuna! That's enough! Do you hear me? I don't want to hear about you and that monster ever again. I've seen that man burn an entire family alive in their own house, just to prove a point. Once a long time ago, before there was even a town called Flotsam, a garrison man from another village sent innocent law abiding elves to the gallows. That's how much he hated elves.

So Iorveth gets the idea to show him what it's like to lose kin. So he burns the man's wife and new baby alive in their own house. I can still hear them screaming Setsuna. He's a maniac and that's not the worst thing he has done either. That's the sad part. I mean you're not the first human woman he's forced himself on. I've watched him do it plenty of times. Ashamed today I never stopped him. You didn't mean to be turned on. If you were, then you didn't mean it."

Setsuna frowned, "I'm not a child! I feel bad for enjoying it. But I did mean to be turned on. I wanted to cum, Cedric. I just didn't like the fact that I wanted to cum. Does that make any sense to you?"

"No that doesn't make any sense to me at all. I don't even know what you're saying. You're just a baby Setsuna."

"I'm not a baby anymore. And why didn't you stop him? Have you ever forced yourself on a woman before?"

"That's enough", Cedric shouted. "I can't do this. It's obvious you're delusional and I can't speak to you about this any longer. What I've done in my past is none of your business either. And...you're clearly not the young lady I thought you were. Not at all."

Cedric then walked across the room ignoring Setsuna's calls to him and left the house. Setsuna was startled by the amount of force he used to slam the door and wondered when he would return. She curled up under the blanket in a fetal position and clutched her soft tan legs.

She was openly conflicted about what had happened to her. She was angry at herself for feeling pleasure. But at the same time, she enjoyed the roughness of her captors. Part of her hated Iorveth for tormenting her just for taking a swim and the other part of her wished he hadn't stopped.

Setsuna felt embarrassed by her plight and was so sad she had angered Cedric. The tan beauty didn't know how to feel, but knew from this day forward she would never be the same young girl again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamier: Iorveth, the ****Scoia'tael****, and Cedric are not mine but the female character is mine. This is done purely for entertainment purposes and not for profit.**

**The title is self explanatory; don't know why so many people hate Iorveth. He fights for a cause although a little hateful and he makes me cream my panties, he's so hot.**

**This story has a lot of explicit sexual content including gang bangs and a woman being used in helpless sexual situations. If that's not your thing, turn back. I also used some Elven language in here, so if don't play Witcher or Witcher 2 you might not know the lingo and be a little lost but you can always goggle it. The story still flows well regardless.**

_********__**Elven language/Elder language/Elven tongue- Anything written in bold and italics is Elven language being spoken as a conversation. The main character Setsuna does not speak this and has no comprehension**_**.**

**Scoia'tael literally translates to Squirrel in Elvish.**

**Sorry I've been M.I.A. lately. I've been so busy. Been partying my ass off all summer.**

**So drunk, now. Going to finish this chapter. Sorry it took me forever. But I'm going to make it up to you guys, I promise.**

**Chapter 5 is an extra long chapter. Enjoy.**

**P.S. The only good sex is rough sex. **

**The Ravaging of a ****Dh'oine**

**By: DarkLaraJade**

**Chapter 5**

Flotsam's tavern was dimly lit and carried a stale smell of old wood and fermented ale. The tavern was alive with laughter and jeers while the people of Flotsam gathered together to drink their sorrows away. This was the only place the people of Lobinden were allowed without quarrel.

Between the drink and the brothel there were enough distractions to keep the prejudice at bay. An uproar arose as a dice poker game went sour for Bendeck and his mates. The smell of sweat and blood could be found in the basement if you fancied a bare knuckled brawl or an arm wrestle.

Beautiful voluptuous whores painted with heavy makeup lined the walls of tavern and could be found anywhere throughout the inn. Their large pale tits were stuffed in ill fitted bodices while their legs showed underneath short tattered skirts. An outfit no decent woman would ever wear.

A heavy haze of smoke drifted about from tobacco pipes which only served to thicken the stale tavern air. No one of reputable means would be found there, only those who didn't want to be found. At the end of the bar, sitting on an old gray bar stool was Cedric.

Three empty pitchers of ale surrounded him and he was now onto full glasses of straight vodka. He had been there since he stormed out of his cabin at dusk. It was well past midnight and he still couldn't come to terms with what happened.

No matter how much drink he poured down his gullet, he was still torn in half emotionally. He was angry Setsuna stole from him and put herself in harm's way. Then she had the nerve to say she enjoyed being raped and a part of him was saddened because he was so damn in love with her and she had ruined the image of her he had in his mind.

She was so beautiful and sweet and angelic. Cedric took another swig of vodka in shame and pinched the bridge of his nose. A headache was beginning to form; a combination of intoxication and turmoil he was certain. Cedric tried to console himself but he couldn't.

He felt what happened to Setsuna was his fault. Even if she didn't die, her shattered innocence was too high a price to pay for his stupidity. The Elven hunter had a dream a week ago. He had dreamed about Setsuna running through the forest and wolves were chasing her.

In the dream he was chasing after them but he couldn't get close enough to save her and his bow and arrow were absent. He had to watch as the wolves tore her apart and she cried out for him to save her but couldn't get close enough no matter how fast he ran.

He seemed to be drifting further and further away the closer he tried to get to her. And then everything went dark. Cedric now knew it was a vision. Iorveth and the Scioa'tael were the wolves that tore apart Setsuna in the dream. Cedric felt so much guilt and rage for being so foolish.

Part of him knew he should have kept a closer eye on Setsuna after his vision but he didn't for some strange and foolish reason not even he could put together. He could list a great number of things: his trap building, his work as a hunter, his drinking, and his advising to the bastard Garrison about town safety from the monsters of the wood. None of it was an excuse.

He knew she was young, stubborn and impulsive and he should have kept a tight rein on her. Cedric swallowed down the last swig of vodka in his cup and slammed it on the table. Then he felt a womanly hand touch his arm. Cedric looked at the woman to his right through his drunken haze.

His tolerance was high; he wasn't drunk enough for the room to spin or to see double, but enough that his judgment was a haze of fog and smoke along with his slurring speech. Derae looked at Cedric with sultry brown eyes as she tucked her long brunette hair behind her pointed ear.

Cedric turned on the stool to face her and she placed her hands on his knees. Her light green blouse could hardly be called a garment. It was split all the way down the front and barely covered her breasts. Her breasts were a small D and Cedric stared at the deep valley of soft pale cleavage.

"Cedric", she said softly. Her tits wobbled gently as she shook her tits at Cedric playfully. Cedric jumped when he felt her place his hand on his cock through his leather trousers. "Cedric, how about I take you upstairs tonight," the sensual elf woman offered.

Derae was the most sought after Elven prostitute in the Flotsam. Her beauty was only outweighed by her sexual prowess. Although Cedric tried not to partake in whores, he would when he was lonely. Part of him wanted to settle down and be an honest man.

He wanted to come home to a beautiful woman every night and make love to her for hours on end. But he didn't feel like he deserved it with a past like his. He had been with Derae quite a few times and he was never disappointed. His cock instantly hardened from her soft hand and memories of hard rutting with the beautiful Elven whore.

But Cedric had enough excitement for today. The brave hunter gently moved Derae's hand and slurred drunkenly, "I can't tonight. I got to get back to….to…to Setsuna."

Derae smiled, "_**Come on Cedric. I'll give you a freebie**_. _**Come on, you know no one can fuck like elves. These humans don't know what my pussy needs. I want that fat prick inside me; want you to fuck me good and proper."**_

Derae then flashed Cedric her pale milky white breasts in the tavern. Such a thing was not uncommon and didn't even cause a commotion. She pinched her bright cherry pink nipples and leaned forward causing her breasts to hang and sway slightly in front of the hunter.

Cedric weakly shook his head, "I can't Derae. Please." Derae tried to pull on his belt and nearly got it all the way off as Cedric pleaded with her.

He then had a flash of Setsuna's ravaged body in his bed, and suddenly grabbed Derae's wrists.

The Elven woman winced in pain, speaking through gritted teeth, "Cedric….you're…..hurting me."

Cedric continued to painfully grip her wrists in his drunken haze and only released her when he felt her try to frantically pull way. When he released Derae she fell backward and onto her bottom painfully, a look of horror in her eyes. Cedric jumped up from the stool and tripped over his own feet. He quickly got to his feet in a sloppy way, apologizing the whole time.

"I'm sorry Derae. Sorry…so sorry….so sorry."

Derae brought up her arms to shield herself because she was being pelted with orens Cedric tossed at her from above; a poor compensation for his bad behavior. The handsome elf then stumbled out of the tavern and tried to make his way home.

* * *

Cedric's cabin was made of brown oak and it was obvious it hadn't had a good cleaning in years. Setsuna used some water that was left from the boiling pot and old soap to clean the cabin.

She cleaned the soot from the cooking pit and scrubbed three used pots clean. All the dust and cobwebs that had gathered in the corners of cabin had been swept away and she even made the bed she used earlier.

Setsuna was hard at work scrubbing the wooden floor when she began to feel sick. She was no longer in pain as the herbs had healed her splendidly, but she still felt as if she could vomit. She wondered if she had indeed been with child before she drank the herbs.

After eating some died meats and drinking a nice tea she had found in Cedric's cabinets her stomach settled. The wood that once was grey with dust was now the color of fresh brown wood. The heavy smell of liquor and dirt had been completely removed and she smiled at her accomplishment.

Cedric's home actually looked like a home again, but her joy was short lived. The buxom young girl was worried about Cedric. He had been gone for hours and he had not returned. She was tired and her body ached from cleaning all day as well as the "attention" the Scioa'tael had given her.

As the sun set and it grew dark, she lit candles in the lanterns around the room giving it a soft glow. Her small hands undid her waist cincher that was dirty with soot and mud from the river bank. Thick torn skirts feel to the floor and pooled around her small feet.

When she stepped out of her skirts, she had nothing on but her chemise. It was torn as well from the Drowner's teeth that tore her map and her clothes. She felt unclean and filthy in it so she too undid the laces of the garment and allowed it to drop around her feet.

Setsuna stood there in the nude. Her tan luscious body illuminated my candlelight which accented every inch of her with shadows and dancing light. Her high round buttocks moved sensually when she walked across the room to look through Cedric's cabinet.

He didn't have many clothes which didn't surprise her. Men did not have a need for a wide array of clothing. She found a simple white shirt with tightening strings around the neck and wrists. Cedric was much bigger than she was and therefore the shirt made an obvious yet obscene night dress.

It did not even touch her ankles and instead ended above her knees and no undergarments were to be found. Her huge tits could be seen clearly through the pale white fabric due to her tan skin and thick pink nipples. Setsuna stretched tiredly and climbed into Cedric's bed.

Part of her thought about going home, but the other half of her didn't want to be alone. She was still worried for Cedric who should have been home hours ago. She heard the bells sound earlier and she knew it was well past dusk, supper and bed time. A pin drop could be heard Lobinden.

As she drifted off into sleep, she heard a ruckus at the door. She tensed visibly, worried in her dreamlike state that it was Iorveth. Then she heard Cedric's voice. He was talking to himself in a drunken, slurred, and obnoxiously loud fashion. "Open fucking door. OPEN", she heard him say.

Setsuna sat up and climbed out of bed to help Cedric open the door. When she was just reach for the knob, the door flung open and Cedric stumbled in.

* * *

Cedric had managed to make his way to his cabin unaided. How he did so could only be explained by experience since this was a common practice for him. He stumbled slightly as he made his way into his cabin.

Then he pulled back with a start, he saw Setsuna's pale blue eyes staring at him with her delicate fragile features twisted in worry. He had momentarily forgotten in his drunken stupor that she was staying with him.

His eyes panned up and down her body and he realized her long soft legs were showing and the nearly sheer night dress she had on was his shirt. He could easily make out her entire bust in the candlelight even in his drunken state. Cedric closed his eyes and tried to regain his senses.

"Setsuna, why….why…..why you dressed that way?" he stammered in a broken sentence.

He saw her smile sweetly, "To get more comfortable. My clothes were dirty."

"Shouldn't look that way, in my house."

Cedric watched her eyes light up, "Why do you like it?"

Cedric was too drunk to lie, "Yes, I do."

Setsuna then grabbed his arm and pulled him gently to the bed. He sat down without a fight, confident she was putting him to bed. Then she got down on her knees and began to tug on his boots.

* * *

Setsuna was happy to know Cedric liked her attire. She always knew he was oddly attracted to her. When she would hug him she always felt a slight hardness in his pants. At first it bothered her; she had after all known him since she was a child.

But then she began to become flattered by his crush. Cedric was hundreds of years old and she was certain that his exploits with women mirrored his age. Cedric was a handsome elf and he could have any woman in Flotsam and Lobinden, if he so inclined. She knew because of the gossip among the girls in the village.

So knowing he had been with many women and the fact that he could have any woman, she began to take change her mind. Plus Cedric was always kind to her and when she began to become interested in boys, she always had eyes for Cedric. She was just surprised and oddly put off by the fact that the feeling was mutual.

She was now well over that, and the run in with Iorveth was enough to push her over the edge of childhood to womanhood. She looked up at Cedric from her kneeling position and noticed his glassy hazy eyes on her breasts as she tried to work his boots off.

The boots were on tightly so she had to use most of her strength to pull them from his feet. He sighed and wiggled his toes when his feet were unbound from their leathery confines. She then watched him fall back on the bed quietly, his legs still hanging over the edge.

Setsuna moved to sit beside him and then she noticed his belt was half way undone, "Who undid your belt Cedric, you're too drunk to do it alone."

"Derae. Wanted to give me a freebie."

"And did you?"

"No, you were all alone. Worried for you."

Setsuna smiled and decided to take advantage of the fact that Cedric was drunk, "Really you were worried? What's between you and Iorveth? How do you know him so well?"

Cedric shook his head as if he didn't want to talk about the subject, "Iorveth was my leader once. Long before Scioa'tael. When he was trying to make "the squirrels". I was one of the first recruits."

"What was it like?"

Cedric swallowed hard, "I was a bad man Setsuna. I hurt a lot of people."

"Why?"

"Because I hated humans once too. They killed my family."

"When you told me you saw Iorveth force himself on women before, you said you didn't stop him, why?"

"Because I did the same. I used human women when my need was upon me and Iorveth did so to hurt them. I didn't consider it the same then. I know now it made no difference the reason, I was no better than Iorveth."

Setsuna suddenly straddled Cedric and whispered, "You were a bad man once were you?"She said it enticingly.

Cedric quickly rolled her roughly over and smirked at her evilly, "You have no idea little Setsuna. Had I met you 400 years ago, you would have prayed wouldn't have."

Setsuna breathe quickened, "Cedric I want to know you, I want to know all of you."

Cedric's smirk then dropped from his face and he pinned her hands above her head painfully, "You don't what you're asking. Damn it, don't you know how much I love you? I've loved you since you blossomed into a woman. So innocent and sweet, I wanted you first. But I didn't deserve you. Do you know the things I've done, the things I've done to women Setsuna? I don't deserve your love. I don't want you to know me, I can't bear it."

"I want you to Cedric. I want you good and bad, give me all of you." She was begging in a quiet whisper.

Cedric removed one of his hands and undid his belt with ease. He then positioned himself between her legs forcefully and Setsuna wiggled her hips causing her short make-shift night gown to ride up.

Cedric stared at Setsuna's bare pussy in the candlelight and his breath became labored. He could make out her full pussy lips and protruding clit in the soft shadows. It finally dawned on him again that the night gown that rode up around her waist was one of his shirts it made him feel warm inside.

He wanted Setsuna but he was afraid to touch her. She was a fragile doll to him and she had been through so much. She then wrapped her legs around him in a sexy manner.

She smiled up at him slyly, her wrists still bound by his powerful hands, "I'm your prisoner Cedric."

Cedric's expression suddenly became serious, "Don't joke about something like that."

He then released her and rolled off of her quickly. Setsuna was shocked, "What's wrong Cedric? Please talk to me."

Setsuna rolled on her side to face Cedric and lightly touched his arm, "Cedric tell me."

"I don't deserve any love. Not at all."

Setsuna climbed back onto Cedric and undid the front of his trousers. Cedric fought weakly but deep down inside he knew he wanted her. His hands fell back against his sides and allowed Setsuna to pull his trousers down.

He knew he sizeable for any man. He was at least 7 inches long and 1 inch thick. He knew Iorveth well, he had even been friends with him. He shared strong drink and whores with him on more than a few occasions many, many years ago. However he knew he wasn't as big as Iorveth and a part of him hoped Setsuna wasn't disappointed.

Cedric lost his train of thought completely when he gasped sharply, feeling Setsuna's tiny smooth hands grip his cock. He bucked his hips and could feel his own precum leak from the tip of his cock. How many times had he dreamed of his?

Cedric groaned as he felt Setsuna place her mouth on his cockhead. Her tongue probed his pisshole greedily for more precum which she easily found. He whimpered when he felt more his clear fluid flow freely as he literally felt Setsuna trying to lick and suck the precum out of him.

"Setsuna, Gods that's so good." It was all he could say and he wanted more. He reached down to push Setsuna's head down but felt her forcefully shake them off. He was surprised by her tenacity and decided he would let her go at her own pace.

"Uhhhh Setsuna."

Cedric closed his eyes and Setsuna began to trace the underside of cockhead with her tongue. It was so sensitive and not even Daerae paid any attention to that area. He felt her tongue slide along the soft area underneath his cockhead and felt an agonizing feeling in his balls. He wanted Setsuna to ride him but if she wasn't going to do that, she could at least suck him.

He felt her slippery hot tongue make wet swirls around his cockhead and then she licked his cock thoroughly. Cedric closed his eyes tighter as he felt every tiny pink tastebud run along his cock. The girl of his dreams coated his cock with saliva and he shivered as her warm spit that engulfed him met the cool air in the cabin.

"Setsuna, please."

It was all he could weakly say. He opened his eyes and looked down at her. Her sultry blue eyes were half lidded and mouth was still busy licking his cock. She then reached out without warning and began stroking the bottom of his shaft with soft firm strokes.

He felt her hand wrap around the base of his shaft and the pressure made him feel like he could explode. Cedric had been horny for hours, especially after what happened with Daerae.

Between that and Setsuna's attentions he could barely take anymore. Then Setsuna jerked his shaft once and it was enough to send precum pouring out of his cock. He groaned in relief as the precum spilled from his cockhead and Setsuna's greedy lips sucked it up.

It did little to alleviate the pressure in his balls but he enjoyed the feeling none the less.

"Please Setsuna, fuck me."

She pulled her lips from his cock and smiled at him sweetly like she would follow through but then she locked her lips around his cockhead and quickly dropped her head down. Cedric arched his hips off of the bed and hissed with pleasure.

His hips quickly fell back to the bed, "Oh suck me Setsuna. You love this cock don't you?"

Setsuna responded by sliding the rest of his cock down her throat. He felt her gag momentarily and loved how it felt. However she quickly gained control and began to use her throat muscles to work his cock. He couldn't believe how good she was. Her tight throat engulfed every inch of him and he stared down at her in shock as she stared up at him.

Her face nearly purple with her exertions and her eyes forcing back tears. Setsuna's thick full lips fighting to keep their tight grip around his thick cock and small droplets of spit seeping from the edges of her lips and sliding down his pale skin. He had known Setsuna since she was a little girl and he never loved her more than he loved her right now.

Cedric then watched her close her eyes in concentration and begin to bob her head up and down. His arms were all ready at his sides and gripped the fur blanket underneath him until his knuckles were white. He prayed Setsuna sated him before he lost it. Her sucking technique was good but her skills weren't enough to get him off yet.

He looked down at her again and her blue eyes were closed with concentration. Her lips wrapped around his shaft while her hand did the same to base of his shaft.

Setsuna was on her belly and her body was twisted on such an angle that he could see her huge breasts resting on his thigh through the thin white fabric while her night dress had ridden up to show her round pert ass.

He felt her fighting to control her gag reflex as she choked more on his cock and he sighed in frustration. He then felt her reach down and grip his balls. Cedric sat still wondering what she would do. The slightest wrong move could easily hurt him. He then felt her roll his balls around gently with her hands.

They were undoubtedly swollen since he had been so hard and so ready to burst for so long. Even painfully so. But when Setsuna rolled them around in her soft hands, it relieved a lot of stress.

He felt her fingers rub his balls intently and massage his sac. He couldn't believe how naïve he was to think she was just a child. Setsuna was indeed a woman now and she was showing him how much of a woman she was. The handsome hunter then felt her take his cock to the hilt and quietly choke on his thick cock.

He could tell she was trying to figure out how to work him but it didn't take long. Her lips were sliding up and down his cock, maintaining a deep hard suction as she sucked him up and down with practiced ease. Setsuna brought her head back up until just her lips were around his cockhead and then began to work his sensitive cockhead with gentle licks.

And then he felt her drop her head down suddenly and quicken her pace. He could feel she wanted him to cum; she was just toying with him before.

Her soft thick lips formed a tight ring around his fat cock and he whimpered as Setsuna quickened her pace again. Her head was nothing but a blur as worked it up and down at a near expert pace. Cedric eyes rolled back in his head and he wished he could last longer but he was too drunk.

If he had any self control at all, he wouldn't have even allowed this to happen.

He reached down and forced Setsuna's head down as far as it would go and even thrust hips up, enjoyed the feeling of her gagging from the unexpected action.

Cedric felt his orgasm on the brink, "Come on slut. Suck me down, suck me dry."

He forced her head down again and this time he heard her trying to cough around his cock and he felt her throat open up even further. Cedric gave one final thrust and forced every inch of his cock down Setsuna's throat and came.

"Uhhhh oh gods, yes. Uhhhh. Ahhhhh", was all Cedric could say as wave after wave of orgasm swept over him.

He had not had sex in a while and his pent up release was overwhelming. Thick hot cum spilled out of Cedric's cock and down Setsuna's throat and he continued to fuck her throat as he came. Enjoying how her throat massaged his cock and enticed him to come harder.

He gave six heavy spurts before they died down. And then he removed his hands and allowed Setsuna to pull away.

Cedric instantly felt guilty watching Setsuna sit up and cough, gasping for air as if she hadn't had a breathe in eons. He could tell she tried to swallow all his cum down, but it had been a lot for any woman. As a result, a small amount ended up seeping down the corners of her mouth. The surprise in her crystal blue eyes was openly apparent.

"I'm sorry, Setsuna."

Cedric felt he owed her the apology without question. "I didn't mean it, I was just excited."

He knew it was a poor excuse. He sat up and reached out hug Setsuna. A sigh of relief escaped Cedric when she allowed him to embrace her in his arms like baby and cradled her.

He then covered her face with kisses, "Please say you forgive me."

Setsuna smiled up at him gently, "I forgive you. I was just….surprised. You didn't seem like the type to enjoy that kind of thing."

Cedric smirked, "There's a lot I enjoy that you don't know of little Setsuna."

Setsuna blushed a little, "I want you inside me."

Cedric shook his head, "But Iorveth and the Scoia'tael….you're still hurt."

"No no, the herbs took care of the pain and I'm almost completely healed. I'll be fine as long as you're gentle."

Setsuna looked away timidly, not sure if Cedric wanted to be gentle with her. Then she felt him pull her chin up so her eyes met his, "I'll never hurt you Setsuna. Never. I know this isn't appropriate but I love Setsuna Deluno. I love you. And I always have. I've been so afraid to tell you, afraid you wouldn't love me back."

"I love you too Cedric. I want nothing more than to be with you. You make me so happy." Setsuna smiled up at Cedric, "Fuck me Cedric, please."

Cedric stroked her beautiful blonde hair, "I'll make love to you."

He released Setsuna from his embrace and watched her sit up on her knees. Cedric stood and began to disrobe in front of Setsuna. She enjoyed watching Cedric reveal his pale muscular chest when he unbuttoned the front of his red and green vest and dropped it on the floor. His strong pecs and lean six pack flexed when the handsome elf undid his brown leather trousers and peeled them down his hips. Cedric's body was slightly marred with scars.

Some scars looked clean cut like blade and sword scars. When he had twisted to remove his trousers, she saw five symmetrical jagged scars as if a beast with claws tore into his back.

Cedric's dick was still hard and stood out at full attention. His round thick cockhead was red from the attention it received earlier and the pale shaft was slightly upturned and smooth. Cedric reached down and gripped the base of his cock, "This is my g-spot finder."

Setsuna was still on her knees in the bed still wearing Cedric's shirt. She gave him an inquisitive look, "What's that? A g-spot I mean."

Cedric smiled wickedly at Setsuna, "Oh my sweet, there is so much I have to teach you."

He then released his shaft and reached out to pull his large shirt off of Setsuna. Then task was an easy one since the shirt did not fit her at all. Cedric threw the shirt behind him and if floated carelessly to the floor.

There she sat, the girl he had longed to see naked for years and loved with every fiber of his being. Her beautiful face smiled at him, her pale wavy hair was still pinned and cascaded down her back. Cedric could see her long blonde waves pooling around her.

Her large supple breasts hung slightly and the bottom of her pendulous tits were so full and round they nearly overshadowed her edges of her arms, which were neatly tucked at her sides. Her taut stomach was viable just above her bare pussy and she smiled at him. She then fluttered her long lashes at him flirtatiously and climbed beneath his fur blankets. Cedric wasted no time to climb in with her.

* * *

Setsuna didn't want to be rushed, she wanted this to be perfect. When Cedric climbed in with her, he kissed her passionately. Their tongues swirled together in a whirlwind, their warm saliva mixing together as one. The kiss was loving and passionate and Setsuna moaned in Cedric's mouth.

He felt him climb on top of her and between her legs. She spread her legs eagerly, "Fuck me Cedric."

"No I'm going to make love you. How does that feel?"

Setsuna then felt Cedric's cock probing the entrance of her pussy lips.

She was nose to nose with him and she looked deeply into his eyes as she felt his cock head push past her lips. She was wet from sucking his cock, she had learned earlier from sucking off Iorveth and the Scoia'tael that she liked sucking cock.

It made her hot and Cedric was no exception. Setsuna reached up and began to stroke Cedric's sides. He wasn't rough like Iorveth; he was gentle and sweet.

Iorveth rammed himself inside her and Cedric gently probed and stroked her opening.

"Cedric please. Ride me, hard."

"No. That's not how I want our first time. Let me love you."

He then pushed inside Setsuna causing her to sigh and exhale gently. Setsuna closed her eyes and tried to focus on the feeling inside her. Cedric's 7 inches was only half way in and he kept moving back and forth in a gentle rocking motion. Setsuna enjoyed it at first, relishing in the way she could feel every inch of Cedric's cock.

The healing herbs that had been applied to her hadn't just healed her. They had tightened her to her original virgin elasticity, before she had been taken by Iorveth. His cock sent lightning bolts through her body and she squirmed a little.

Cedric's cock was stretching her open literally and she whimpered in frustration. It hurt slightly but tried to adjust quickly. The sensation was maddening, she wanted to be fucked hard and fast. She needed hard and fast.

"Cedric, harder."

"Shhhhh, calm down, I know I'm doing. Believe me. Remember I told you about my g-spot finder."

"Yes, what is th-", Setsuna couldn't finish her sentence.

Cedric's positioned himself a little higher between Setsuna's legs and his upturned erection began to rub her g-spot inside her pussy. Setsuna thrashed back and forth beneath him and opened her eyes wide with surprise. She could see a cocky smile plastered on Cedric's handsome face.

Setsuna dug her nails into Cedric's sides who didn't even wince at her tiny scratches, far worse things has torn his body. Setsuna could feel Cedric peeling her right leg off of him and she looked on his wonder as he threw it onto his shoulder. Her left leg was still wrapped him and she was slightly uncomfortable.

She didn't understand what Cedric was trying to accomplish. She opened her mouth to complain and Cedric read her mind. He reached out and covered her mouth with left hand and used his right to prop himself up. Setsuna was shocked; his grip was firm and gentle, "_**Humans are always in hurry. You don't want to be loved. Just fucked. You're an odd bunch."**_

Setsuna had never heard Cedric speak Elder tongue before. It was alien to hear him speak it as she considered him more human than Elf based upon his mannerism. It was obvious he said something he didn't want her to understand; had he wanted a response he would have said it in English.

His grip then tightened around her mouth, "I'll give you what you want."

He then smiled down at her chillingly, "You just won't be able to handle."

He then shoved himself inside Setsuna and screamed into his palm. Her leg was still wrapped around his waist and the other leg on his shoulder. Setsuna now understood this angle; Cedric spread her wide so he could fuck her deep.

Cedric began to gyrate his hips roughly and his upturned erection began to rub Setsuna's g-spot. Setsuna screamed into Cedric's palm and continued to claw his sides. Her pussy started to lubricate itself and more of her juices started to flow with every thrust of Cedric's cock.

Setsuna could feel Cedric's cock pulsating and his wide cock rubbing a soft sensitive place inside her that was foreign to her before today. Iorveth had found it first, and Cedric was second, but didn't make it any less magnificent.

Cedric was rubbing her g-spot quickly which was causing her to nearly reach orgasm. When she was close he stopped, and Setsuna's eyes snapped open. She felt her pussy juices leaking down her ass crack, a testament to her near orgasm at hand. Cedric's hand was still covering her mouth, so she couldn't complain.

But her eyes were gleaming with disappointment. Cedric still had the same cocky smile on his face and he then slammed himself fully into her. Her small petite body twisted under the taller muscular elf. Her tiny pussy was no match for his length or his broad cock but Cedric gave it to her just the same.

The handsome Elf hunter leaned forward and Setsuna's leg stretched painfully on his shoulder and on this angle he could slam every inch of himself into Setsuna. Setsuna squealed under his hand as Cedric forced every rock hard 7 inches into her and then wiggled hips hard to make her feel every inch of his length.

Setsuna could feel the tip of Cedric's cock inside her, rubbing a thin wall inside her. The thin wall told her the 7 inches was her limit and it made her shiver. When Cedric wiggled his hips hard, the 7 inches rubbed inside her and then Cedric began to pull back fully and slam into her with all his might.

Setsuna tried to force Cedric off, but she was helpless in the position she was in. She had no leverage of any kind. Setsuna squealed and whimpered but her pussy got even wetter out of natural impulse. Cedric's roughness sent shock waves through her and her pussy walls were clinging to him greedily trying to get him to cum.

The beautiful tan human heard his breathing increase, but he made no noises. The wooden bed they were in slammed hard against the cabin wall and had she been in her right mind, she would have wondered if they had woken all of Lobinden. The wood post of the bed creaked and rocked along with Cedric's powerful thrusts.

Then without warning, he pulled out of Setsuna and flipped her over. Setsuna was speechless at the transition and felt Cedric pull her ass up in the air and slam into her. Her wet pussy accepted his eagerly as she gripped a pillow and buried her face into it.

She then felt it being ripped from her fingers as Cedric tossed it across the room. She wiggled her butt impatiently, trying to get Cedric to ream her out.

"I want to hear you, Little Setsuna. You want me to fuck you? You want to rush me. Then you get it on my terms."

Cedric then grabbed her long blonde locks and pulled them firmly. Not enough to really hurt her but enough to pull her onto her hands and knees and firmly keep her in place.

"Did you not tell me to ride you hard? Well? Answer!"

"Yes, Iorveth."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?"

Setsuna hadn't been thinking. All the roughness reminded her of the woods. She truly loved Cedric, she hadn't meant to say Iorveth's name.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it!"

Cedric then pulled her hair harder and been to spank her ass cheeks hard while he was still buried inside her. The spanking hurt, a lot. Cedric took pleasure in feeling her full round ass jiggle with every slap her gave her firm backside.

He wouldn't be gentle, he would not marry a woman who was thinking of other men. He gave her six slaps, three to each ass cheek. When he was done they were turning purple on her tan skin and she was crying.

But he didn't care, "I broke bread with Iorveth, even called him comrade, even shared whores with him, I've even killed with him. But I won't share a woman I love with him. Understand? Don't ever mistake me for him again. We're nothing alike."

Setsuna shuddered slightly, "Yes, I know. I'm sorry."

Cedric accepted her apology and began to massage her punished ass cheeks with his strong rough hands. She moaned and sighed in pleasure and relief as the stinging dissipated in her Elf lover's hands.

"Ohhh that's so good Cedric."

"No, this is good."

He then released her hair and grabbed her small waist tightly. Setsuna felt Cedric roughly begin to slam into her from behind.

Setsuna dropped head and yelled, "Oooohh Gods Cedric. Fuck me. Ahhh yes, oh fuck that sweet little pussy."

Her massive tits swung beneath her as her whole body shook from the deep fucking she was taking. Cedric's gripped her waist tighter and began to slam her backward onto his cock to meet his thrusts.

Her tan round ass shook slightly every time it slapped against Cedric's pale hips. The two were covered in perspiration and the two rutting bodies were working in a feverish sweat. Cedric's deep grunts intermingled with Setsuna's loud cries of pleasure.

Setsuna whimpered because Cedric was so deep and rode her hard and fast. His cock splitting her open and bottoming her out. Setsuna grabbed the blankets underneath her and gritted her teeth. She could only grunt now from how deep she was being fucked and her body began to writhe around.

Cedric kept a firm grip on her hips, she wasn't going anywhere. Setsuna leaned forward slightly and her thick eraser head nipples grazed the plush fur blankets underneath her. Every time her massive tits swung underneath her, it now sent shock waves of pleasure through her nipples.

It was enough to make her cum . "Oh Gods Cedric, gonna cum."

Cedric knew this; he felt her pussy twitch and squeeze around his cock tightly like all the women did who came on his cock. They always came, always.

Her pussy gripped Cedric's cock in her orgasm causing him to cum too. She felt him shove himself into her as deep as he could go as he unloaded strand after strand of his thick heavy seed inside her.

Her pussy gushed and as her sticky wet juices mixed with Cedric's seed she was thankful for the herbs she was given earlier. Had she not taken them, she was certain Cedric would have impregnated her.

She was so wet her pussy made a slurping noise when Cedric pulled out of her. She slumped forward in exhaustion and watched Cedric cross the room and get clean cloths. He brought them to her with water and stressed the fact that he wanted to clean her up.

She smiled sweetly and began to think as her Elven hero and lover wiped her gently. He was nothing like Iorveth. She couldn't believe she had made the mistake of calling Cedric that murder's name. He was nothing like him. Even if he was a terrible person in his past, he was good person now. People can change.

Cedric only cleaned himself when he was done cleaning her. She was chilly so she slipped underneath the blankets. Cedric followed her shortly after, climbing next to her as nude as she was.

"You didn't have to, Cedric. I could've cleaned myself."

"I know my little Setsuna. But I love you and I wanted to."

He then kissed her lovingly on the forehead and his soft brown eyes portrayed a look of concern, "I hope I didn't hurt you. I know I was a little rough."

She smiled and blushed, "No. I like it rough. I found that out quickly today."

He then looked up at the ceiling and was vaguely happy the vodka had worn off. He had clarity now.

"Setsuna could you ever love a man like me?"

Setsuna could see the seriousness in his face. "I don't care that you're an Elf Cedric. I mean sure there is the prejudice. But I can handle it. Fuck anyone who doesn't support our union."

Setsuna immediately pursed her lips together; she wasn't the type to curse. But then again she did a lot of things today that she wasn't the type to do. Cedric didn't seem to notice.

"Well there is that and yes that really does need to be discussed. But what I mean at this moment is could you love a man with a past like mine?"

"What do you mean? I know you told me earlier you didn't deserve love. Why? What happened?"

* * *

Then Cedric began telling Setsuna a story that brought a chill to her spine.

About 400 years long before the settlement port of Flotsam existed, four elves traveled through the woods on foot. It was clear they were all warriors, they were all equipped green and black Endrega hide armor with bows on their backs and cutlasses on their hips.

Two of the elves, Calanon and Ainion, were young and the most inexperienced, but highly adventurous and equally as ambitious. Then the other two were the oldest, Iorveth and Cedric. The elf called Iorveth was like a father figure to the group, all the young elves in his troupe were orphans.

Although Cedric looked to Iorveth as a father, they acted like kin and blood brothers even though they did not share any parental lineage. Calanon and Ainion were two hundred years old. While Cedric was three hundred.

Although the three young elves had lived dozens of human lifetimes, they were still considered teenagers by Elven standards.

"Are we ready for an eventful night lads?", Iorveth said coldly.

He was the eldest and his exact age at that time was unknown by the group. He also had not gained the scar that was above his lip.

Calanon and Ainion raised their cutlasses and shouted, "We are the rightful Termerians. We do not fear the interlopers. For our ancestors, for our families. We will seek vengeance and cast the interlopers from our land and wash away their evil deeds with their own blood and tears."

Iorveth rocked back and crossed his arms, "I'm impressed lads. You're coming along nicely."

He then gently slapped Cedric's shoulder, "Are you sure it was the ship with the snake you saw?"

Cedric nodded, "It was in my dreams so yes."

Cedric had visions constantly; sometimes he hated to sleep. His visions often showed him terrible things to come. Terrible things that often happened to Elves.

When Iorveth had found Cedric he was just a boy. His family had been killed by humans trying to ethically cleanse the Northern region of Temeria for their own selfish needs.

It disgusted Iorveth how humans bred like rabbits and then needed to steal Elven resources because they couldn't control their humping.

At first Iorveth thought the dreams were just nightmares, but then he realized Cedric was having visions when the dreams came true.

He had started rounding up youths for the Elven cause long ago, but it was much easier to plan with Cedric's gift. Iorveth instructed everyone forward and they stopped on a ledge covered by trees overlooking a small port. The port was out of the way and he had gotten intel on the ship with a snake.

It was a slave ship and the insignia was that of notorious slavers in Kaedwin. There was always strife between Kaedwin and Temeria, the slavers obviously didn't want to be seen.

The four elves sat and waited for night fall as the ship approached. They watched a Temerian man with a small guard of four men stand on the shore.

The Temerian man was obviously a man of note based upon his rich and luxurious garb. The nobleman stood on the dock nervously and waited for the ship to dock. When the ship was secure, a small group of slavers in hoods came aboard the dock.

The head slaver was tall and shrouded in a black hood like the rest of his cohorts and approached the nobleman, "What's the password?"

"Kaedwini roses bloom in winter while Temerian roses cannot even withstand spring."

"Nobleman Baldour."

"Yes, yes that's me. And your name my friend?"

The slaver gave an icy stare, "I don't give names."

"Well it's obvious you're not one for formalities so lets get down to business. How is the merchandise?", the nobleman asked.

"Some of the best in Kaedwin.", the head slaver responded.

"And the women?"

"Like I said, I promise you the best Elven stock. The women and girls are young. Barely one hundred years old and they don't speak a lick of Elder tongue. You won't have a problem with this bunch plotting in that filthy language of theirs."

"I hope you haven't broken them in yet?"

The group of Elves on the ledge watched the nobleman lick his lips.

"I like that take on that task myself. I've paid a lot of money to keep this shipment quit. The elves here have been up in arms. They would try to have my head if they knew about it."

The slaver nodded, "I've heard about the revolts. Kaedwinis know how to keep our non humans in line."

The nobleman wrinkled his nose, "You mistake me slaver. The key word here is "try". They have no real power here. It's the unnecessary noise I could do without. And other benefits come with keeping it quit. I'll be the envy of all of my friends. When they visit, they'll undoubtedly want to find out where I acquired such comely Elf whores with no success."

The nobleman smiled to himself and his brown eyes gained a far off look, as if he was imagining the scene play out.

The slaver obviously didn't like the nobleman's tone and nearly spat his comment at the nobleman, "I didn't mistake you, Lord Baldour. What I meant was that the Kaedwini non humans including elves wouldn't even have the nerve to raise a ruckus. They've made peace with the fact that their chattel. And in terms of your friends, if they outbid you I'll be doing business with them from now on. I am a business man after all. Now, there is a matter of the rest of my payment."

The nobleman waved his hand passively but visibly annoyed by the slavers comments, "Oh do come now. I've no intention of cheating you. However I'll need to see my stock to verify of course."

The head hooded slaver looked annoyed but nodded, "Oh course. Your type never does pay without proper inspection. Pull all the slaves of the ship."

The motley group of slavers that stood behind the head slaver shrouded in black hoods and black clothing went to the ship. Cedric heard Iorveth tell him about the guards on the ship. He had counted six in total including the head slaver but waited to make a move.

Cedric and the other lads were anxious and all the talk of non humans had gotten them riled, but it wasn't safe. Iorveth said he needed to see if there were more guards aboard and he was curious to see "the stock".

The five slavers returned leading a group of chained Elven men and women. Each of them led a chain of five slaves. The slaves had iron rings around their necks that were secured by heavy locks and a heavy chain strung the rings together as to keep them from wondering astray.

The three slavers had a group of young Elven women and girls and two had a group of young Elven men and boys. The slavers pulled their chains and the poor elves choked and clutches the iron ring which of course provided no comfort.

"Line up, pointy eared scum.", the head slaver shouted.

The group did as they were told and lined up. The noblemen accompanied by the head slaver went down the group of 25 elves. The women were barely clothed with strips of cloth across their barely budded breasts. Only two had a C cup which was impressive for an elf woman.

Cedric felt sadness and even a bit a lust when he looked them over. A torn brown cloth with rigged edges was tied in a knot at their hips, mimicking a sarong like fashion. They were clearly cold and they shivered in their meager clothing in the cool night air.

Cedric felt sorry for them, it was fall and even his weathered skin would have caught a chill had it not been for his armor and long knitted sleeves.

The Elven women were beautiful and they had soft porcelain skin marred with dirt. The shortest was 4'11" while the tallest was 5'3". Cedric could tell they had been stripped of their clothing and given the same identical rags to wear.

Probably to show off their goods and strip them of the colors of their Elven township. This was often done to newly taken slaves to rob them of their sense of identity and make them harder to identity if they were discovered.

The noblemen looked them over cautiously, "They haven't been damaged have they?"

"No they haven't."

"They look dirty. Why? I don't touch dirty things. I'm hesitating on paying full price."

"Don't insult me! I'm a businessman! As you requested they are very young, they haven't been bruised or broken in and don't speak that fucking Elven language of theirs! Had to get rough with a few but that's to be expected. You know how hard it was to get these girls? Hot elves aren't just running around you know. They keep to their own and live close nit. They're even starting to form reservations on their own, even outside the towns and in the woods where they don't have to for safety. Had to go to ten different villages to find pretty young ones, even had to slit a few throats. They watch them like fucking hawks! And the men and boys fought like hell!"

The nobleman looked unmoved, "As I said, I'm hesitating on paying full price."

The head slaver unsheathed the sword on this hip and closed the distance between him and Lord Baldour. Before the nobleman or his guards had time to react, the head slaver sword was pressed against his fat belly.

The head slaver replied coldly, "And as I said, I am a businessman. But I will tell you now that I'm far more than just that. And I'll remind you this is a secret meeting and no one knows you're here. Don't think you're the only man that's ever tried to cheat me and I don't take kindly to it."

The head slaver pushed the sword against Lord Baldour's belly harder, "And I highly advise against it."

The nobleman looked around to see the slaver's men brandishing sharp Kaedwini swords fashioned from fine Kaedwini steel. They clearly outnumbered his guards. The nobleman gulped and threw his hands up while ordering his men to take a step back and sheath their weapons as they had also drew their own.

Lord Baldour smiled weakly and laughed nervously, "A test! A test dear boy! Just to see if you're as reputable as they say. Of course I'll pay full price. And I'll toss in this….this new trinket I just bought around my neck. Worth quite a lot. Now lets finish reviewing these fine pieces of Elven stock."

The Head Slaver never broke his steely gaze, but sheathed his sword and ordered his men to do the same. He only paid the kindness because Lord Baldour's men had done the same and he wanted to done with this wretched deal.

"Carry on, Lord Baldour. "

Lord Baldour tried to shake his fear and looked over the rest of the female elves.

"Hello sweet meat", he said.

A red headed elf with short hair was his target. It was cut in a short bob, unusual for an elf girl. She was one of the unfortunate girls with a larger chest and her delicate C cups nearly bursting from the brown strips that held them down.

A fat hand came out and squeezed her breast firmly. Tears filled her green eyes from his attentions. She tried to hunch her shoulders forward and twist a little but she knew better than to pull away.

Lord Baldour pulled her perky breast from the thin strips of cloth and began to massage her breasts gently. He then quickly pinched her nipple and twisted it painfully making her cry out loudly, drawing a chuckle from the nobleman.

He then pulled away from the red head and made his way down to the last few Elven women. A girl with dirty blonde hair down to her buttock was his next unlucky victim. Her breasts were barely a B cup so he didn't bother to touch her up top.

"Are you chaste girl?"

"Yes m'Lord", she replied shakily.

She also had green eyes and she biting her pink pouty bottom lip in fear. The fleshy hand reached out again and grabbed her nether regions underneath her ragged skirt. She squirmed and reached down to grip Lord Baldour's hand with her small fingers.

Lord Baldour fought to get his fingers into the young Elf's tiny pussy and she began to cry. It hurt because she was dry but then she began to pant slightly as he found her g spot. The little thing whined as her pussy began to lubricate itself and she squatted slightly and moaned hotly, still gripping his fat hand.

His fat fingers moved up her canal pressed against her hymen. He then withdrew his fingers quickly causing her yelp as he found what he wanted.

Lord Baldour then pulled a silk scarf from his robes and cleaned his fingers off.

He smirked at the little elf, "You're a hot one aren't you? Yes, you'll be my favorite if you play your cards right. All you women will be passed down in my family for generations. I will make sure you have the privilege of servicing me and all the good Noblemen of Temeria. My grandsons my even have you one day. I'll pass you down like a rite of passage into manhood."

The noblemen then went down the line to the Elven boys and men. They were between the ages of two hundred and four hundred. The younger boys were shivering with fear and cold while the men were badly beaten as they had put up a fight.

The lashes that bleed from the men's backs were apparent and they looked off into the distance in a detached manner.

"These are damaged."

The noblemen referred to the Elven men and boys like things. The head slaver crossed in arms in a defensive position.

"As I said, a little damage was to be expected. The men won't present you a problem."

Lord Baldour looked as if he was weighing the options. Given the display earlier he had no choice but to accept. He knew if he did not, he would receive a sword in his entrails. His pride was the only thing holding his facade of control.

"Yes. You have done well."

The noblemen addressed the men and boys, "And you shall be as important. No you will not be pleasurable live stock as your women. My family does not have that taste. But you and your children's children will serve the Baldour estate. Rejoice, for you could not have found a better master."

One of the Elven men looked up defiantly, "_**I am no slave. I am an Elf. And I will not bow before any man. I will die first or cut your cock from your between your fat fucking legs and shove it down your throat."**_

No one, not even the slaver understood Elder tongue, but they did recognize it.

"This one hasn't been broken."

The Head slaver was not one to be embarrassed, "Indeed he hasn't . TAKE HIS TONGUE."

Two of the head slavers men moved forward, one forced the strong brazen Elf to his knees. The Head Slaver stood in front of the fearless Elf that was on his knees.

"You are being defiant to your new master, Elf," the slaver yelled.

"My name is not Elf. My mother gave me the name Ciaran! I will die before I become any man's slave!"

The Head Slaver removed his sword from his belt.

"Then cutting your tongue is too good for you. I will grant you your wish. And send you to your filthy Elven Gods."

The young man known as Ciaran with long black hair glared hatefully. His strong muscular body exposed to the cold Autumn elements as his clothes were nothing but tatters. The lashes on his back were once full of dried blood and now healing into scars.

His wounds were only tended to because he was considered live stock.

Cedric and Iorveth could see the hate and anger in the handsome young Elf's brown eyes, "Let the Mother Goddess be Praised! Into her arms, I commend my spirit."

And then the young man closed his eyes. Iorveth could not stand it any longer. He had enough, humans destroyed his people and culture and robbed his lands. They would not make his people into slaves. His race was a proud one. And he would not let the humans forget it.

The Noblemen turned to the Head Slaver to congratulate him on making an example of the Elf. Just then an arrow pierced the Head Slaver's skull through his temple with a sickening thud. He dropped to his knees and blood poured from his eye sockets. A result of the vessels that had popped there.

The Noblemen starred in fear as blood splattered on his face and rich luxurious clothes. He was shaking; in the blink of an eye, rough battle torn Elves surrounded them and they had ran his men clean through. They were skilled and countered every swing of the Head Slavers men.

He watched one of them twist around and ram a sword through the chest of the hired slaver's men. He watched the hooded slaver spit up blood and part of his lung with it. The Noble men shivered and fell backward onto the ground as an Elf with a red bandana covering his eye lifted a sword to his throat; these were no ordinary Elves.

Lord Baldour looked around, everyone was dead.

"Who are you?" The Elf with the red bandana spoke.

"Lord Balour, of Southern Temeria, House of Radcliff."

The Elf smirked, "I am Iorveth. And the men behind me are my warriors. Tired of human tyranny."

Iorveth brought his sword down, "Where do you reside?"

Lord Baldour was too frightened to lie, "As I said in Southern Temeria. I have a manor there. Please I beg you, don't kill me."

Iorveth's voice was cold and unwavering, "Take me there."

The Noble man had no choice but to comply. Cedric, Calanon and Ainion went to work freeing the slaves. Cedric came to the brave Elf named Ciaran that would die rather than be a slave.

Cedric freed him from his chains and embraced him like a brother, "You are a brave man Ciaran."

Ciaran was grateful, "Put a sword in my hand and I'll show you how brave I am. I will defend every Elven man, woman and child from these monsters."

They traveled with the slaves on foot after they freed them. Iorveth ordered all the able bodied men with fighting experience to come with him along with Cedric and Calanon to Lord Baldour's manor. While Ainion was to bring women and the rest of the inexperienced captives back to camp.

* * *

Cedric stopped when Setsuna touched his shoulder, "You did the right thing. They were enslaving the Elves."

Her beautiful face smiled but Cedric did not return her smile.

"I'm not done yet."

Cedric looked up at the ceiling, "The elves who went back to camp became the Scoia'tael you know today. Their children and their children after that. They eat, sleep and breathe the idea of War for Freedom. But that's not what I meant, Setsuna. We went to Lord Baldour's home and found his family. He had a wife and two young daughters. Very young."

"What happened?"

"Tell me Cedric!"

"His wife was old and we killed her. They begged us not too. But we cut her throat while Lord Baldour and his daughters watched."

Setsuna looked at Cedric horrified; he still looked up at the ceiling unable to face her.

"And the daughters?"

"We…raped them. All of us. All nine of us that went. We killed every human servant and slave before we got to them."

Setsuna was horrified still and tears filled her eyes,"How old were the daughters?"

"Setsuna-"

"How old Cedric?"

"14 and 16."

Setsuna couldn't believe her ears, "They were so young Cedric! For the love of the Gods! How could you? Yes they were of marrying age but they were still innocent. And to kill the servants and slaves because they were humans? They did not harm you at all."

Cedric did not argue and looked at Setsuna with tears in his eyes, "I'm sorry. I told you I was a horrible man. I told you I did not deserve love. I have tried to repent. I have spent years trying to make up for what I've done."

Setsuna looked away, not sure what to think. All of a sudden she became cold under the blankets even though the cabin the warm due the warm summer night's air. Setsuna had to know.

"When? When did you leave Iorveth's side?"

"I'll tell you."

* * *

Lord Baldour's young daughters lay in the room of full of lavish silks and plentiful comforts. They each had a bed that was far too large for their slender frames and would be fit for any married couple. However the size of their bed only served to remind others of their wealth and the grand taste they had for spending.

The Elves that had invaded their father's castle had not afforded them the luxury of their comfortable bed. Their horrendous ordeal was carried out on the floor. Their mother's throat cut in front of them.

Their father hung until dead outside his own manor, his throat snapped by the noose that the Elven unit had hung him from. The girl of 16 was shivering on the floor naked while her sister of 14 did the same.

Iorveth smirked, "We should put them out of their misery."

Cedric looked at Iorveth and then at the girls. He had taken the one of 16. Although by Elven standards she was child, by human standards she was a woman. Lord Baldour was probably selling her to the highest bidder to find her a husband.

However he wouldn't touch the girl of 14.

"Let's let them go Iorveth. It's not right. They've suffered enough."

Iorveth looked stunned and then he laughed, "Hahahaha, Cedric has a soft spot the humans."

Cedric looked down at the girls shaking and rocking with fear, blood trickled from one of the girls mouths where they had been slapped.

"It's not that. Its just they haven't hurt us. I'd rather fight men than rape girls you know."

Iorveth wasn't fooled and stopped joking, "Let's talk outside, friend."

Iorveth pulled Cedric into the dimly lit hallway and vaguely Cedric heard the girls scream from inside the room. Gods only know what was happening to them. Iorveth had a bottle of Vodka in his hand and handed it to Cedric.

"Drink this, it'll make you feel better."

Cedric didn't drink and he didn't like the taste. It was acidic but he did as he was instructed and quickly found it took the edge off. Iorveth then wrapped his arm around Cedric's shoulder blades like they were buddies, "Now tell me what's wrong."

"Well this isn't right. I feel like well those girls are innocent."

"It's bad for morale if the men hear you talk like that."

Cedric felt a surge of bravado with the Vodka coursing through his veins, "Fuck the morale. This is wrong! I mean, those aren't soldiers in there. They're defenseless."

Iorveth was unscathed, "Really? Did you see how many Elven slaves they owed? Do you think they treat them with dignity? With respect? Do you think they speak up for the Elven slave girls their father rapes every chance he gets?"

Cedric was certain they didn't, "No they probably don't but we shouldn't kill them. We should take the supplies, gold and what ever able bodied Elves we can and leave this place."

Iorveth shook his head, "Their witnesses. I'm going to have to kill the girls and you know it. This isn't the first time we've done this old friend."

Cedric tilted his head back and emptied the bottle of Vodka. He then stood there and looked at the bottle in his hand distantly as if his mind was wondering.

"Yes. But they have never been this young."

Cedric was startled when he felt a hand on his arm, he looked back and it was Ciaran.

"You guys are missing it. What the hells going on here?"

He then ripped the bottle of Vodka out of Cedric's hand and tried to get a drink to no avail.

"Awww you drank it all. No matter there is more in the cellar. We can dump the bodies there and get some more before we leave."

The liquor got the best of Cedric, and he turned to Ciaran, grabbing him and throwing him against the wall. Cedric was a far better fighter than Ciaran in his older age and didn't even feel the dagger aimed at his throat until it was too late.

"No one is killing those little girls! I think we've done enough!"

Cedric felt Iorveth pull on his dagger welding arm hard gently. And between the vodka and his rage, he reacted violently. Cedric turned around and swung his dagger, slashing Iorveth above his lip giving him the trademark scar above his lip he sported hundreds of years later.

Iorveth stared at Cedric in wide eyed shocked and grabbed his lip; blood spilled from between Iorveth's fingers. Cedric too was wide eyed in disbelief, he hadn't meant to.

Iorveth didn't take insubordination lightly, "You want those whores to live? So much so you would cut me? Don't forget you made all this possible! We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you and your damned visions."

Cedric hadn't thought about that, and recoiled at the realization. He also hadn't meant to hurt Iorveth. Cedric tried to reach out to Iorveth and apologize. Just then Ciaran used all his might to deal Cedric a blow between his shoulder blades with his elbow. The pain and force sent him to his knees.

Cedric did not fight and stayed down on his hands and knees, confused and angry about his reaction against Iorveth. Cedric tried to make amends, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it."

Iorveth wiped the gash above his lip with back of his hand, "Yes you did. I can't have a man second guessing me. I'll tell you what I give you my word that I will let these whores live. But you're done here. If they die, you can stay. It's you're choice."

Cedric looked up at Iorveth with shock, how could he make such a decision?

"I won't say! You can't make me do this."

"You must or you both die!"

Cedric fell forward in despair and whispered, "Let the girls go. And I'll leave."

Iorveth nodded and cast him out. Cedric knew the girls would live; Iorveth was an Elf of his word. However he knew that in bargaining for the girls' lives his exile was permanent . Cedric then began wandering, hoping to find a way to repent for his mistakes against mankind and took to drinking Vodka to hide from his visions.

* * *

Setsuna stared at Cedric in bed, "So didn't really leave Iorveth. He exiled you! You're still Scoia'tael."

Cedric looked angry, "No I'm not. Scoia'tael didn't exist back then. And yes he exiled me. But I could have allowed those girls to die to save my own rank. I could have. But I didn't. I had a lot of reservations but I was afraid to speak up. That was the last straw. I wanted to tell you because I love you and I wanted to be honest with you. I understand if you hate me."

Setsuna exhaled deeply and shifted her position closer to Cedric and then snuggled against him as he pulled her closer.

"I don't' hate you. Just…surprised. That was quite a story."

Cedric had to ask her, before he lost the nerve.

"I want to make you my moon bride Setsuna. If you'll have me, I will be your stars."

Setsuna looked at Cedric oddly and reasoned this must be some weird Elven saying. Cedric saw her confusion and sighed, this was one of the downsides to having a non Elven woman.

"The moon is one the greatest forces on Earth. It gives light and controls the tide. The stars always parallel. Life cannot exist without it. They need each other like two people in a marriage need one another. Do you understand? You would be the center of my universe."

"I think so…."

Cedric sighed, "Will you marry me Setsuna? Will you be my moon bride? And I'll be like the stars. Always watching over you. Loving you near and far."

She smiled, "Yes Cedric I will marry you. And even with your past I love you just the same and do not judge you at all."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclamier: Iorveth, the Scoia'tael, and Cedric are not mine but the female character is mine. This is done purely for entertainment purposes and not for profit.**

**The title is self explanatory; don't know why so many people hate Iorveth. He fights for a cause although a little hateful and he makes me cream my panties, he's so hot.**

**This story has a lot of explicit sexual content including gang bangs and a woman being used in helpless sexual situations. If that's not your thing, turn back. I also used some Elven language in here, so if don't play Witcher or Witcher 2 you might not know the lingo and be a little lost but you can always goggle it. The story still flows well regardless.**

**_****Elven language/Elder language/Elven tongue- Anything written in bold and italics is Elven language being spoken as a conversation. The main character Setsuna does not speak this and has no comprehension_****.**

**Scoia'tael literally translates to Squirrel in Elvish.**

**Pussy is like Snapple. It's the best stuff on earth.**

**The Ravaging of a Dh'oine**

**By: DarkLaraJade**

**Chapter 6**

"Ohhh Gods Cedric, I'm going to cum."

Cedric loved hearing her scream his name; he loved it even more so when he felt her juices around his cock. He fucked Setsuna hard as she screamed in his cabin. The sound of his wooden bed post slamming the wall routinely. He was certain all of Lobinden knew he was fucking his fiancé but he didn't care. As her cries died down so did his thrusts, ending the rocking of the wooden bed.

It had been a month since Setsuna agreed to be his wife and ever since then not a night went by that he didn't make love to her. He could hardly sleep without his limbs entangled with hers.

Cedric kissed Setsuna passionately and she said, "I want to sleep and stay here forever, my stars."

Cedric gave her a peaceful smile, "As would I, my moon but its morning and we have to wake up."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know. No time to play anymore."

Cedric then got up from the bed and walked over to his dressing cabinet. He pulled on his red and green hunting vest and brown leather trousers. He looked over and saw Setsuna staring at him; the fur blankets had fallen off the bed while they coupling and Setsuna was completely exposed.

She lay on her side and smiled at him sweetly. The left side of her petite tan body buried in the feathered mattress beneath her as her right side was still exposed to him. Her right hand rubbed up and down her curvaceous right hip.

Cedric quirked an eyebrow, "You're still looking playful."

Setsuna smiled and batted her long lashes on her pale crystal blue eyes, "Well I enjoyed the show."

Cedric was putting on his brown boots and decided to wear his hair in a long brown ponytail today. His rough pale fingers gathered his long silky brown hair in a high ponytail before tying it off with a thin strip of leather.

His fingers grazed his beautiful pointed ears as he did this, "What show, my moon?"

She smiled at him in a sexy way, "The show you just put on. Squeezing that tight ass into that leather."

She then rolled onto her back and clapped her hands together lightly like a child does when their excited, "Ohhh and I do love that ponytail! You know in all the years I've known you I've never seen you with one."

Cedric then began to apply his gauntlets, as to not cut his wrists if he had to use his bow.

He didn't look up when he spoke to Setsuna, "Well I'll make sure to keep it up when I have you tonight."

Cedric had to leave; he was already late because she seduced him this morning. He usually would have fought it, but when he woke up Setsuna had his cock in her mouth. What is a man to do when we wakes up with his woman is sucking him off?

The handsome brunette Elf then strapped his bow and arrows to his back. His fine Elven features formed a startled look when Setsuna suddenly jumped up from the bed and crossed the room.

He reached out to fend her off while she tried to throw her arms around him. Cedric wished he could hug her, but he knew what she wanted didn't involve a hug at all.

"Cedric I want it now!" She was whining to him in a cute and oddly arousing manner.

But he couldn't fall for it, "I have to work Setsuna! I'm already late! They expected me at sunrise and it's well past that. Do you realize no matter how drunk I've been I haven't been late once?! I have to leave, my little Setsuna!"

His sweet bride to be pouted a little. He felt his cock twitch slightly when he saw her thick soft lips pout together. It reminded him of the lips he felt wrapped around him this morning. Cedric then shook his head and came to his senses. He made a quick decision and made a run for it.

He hated to leave Setsuna in such a way, but he knew if he didn't leave his cabin at that moment he would never leave. The Elf hunter would have lost an entire day's pay as he would have spent it inside his woman.

Cedric ran through Lobinden in a hurry. He whizzed past cabins like his own and when he reached Lobinden's woods a sigh of relief overtook him. Although he was late it didn't seem like anything bad had happened.

He had to go to his watchtower to check the woods for immediate danger, check his traps and then get to his watchtower to oversee the woods. He passed by some Elves from Lobinden strolling through the woods. Some men from Lobinden held torches at the entrance of Lobiden's forest, letting all know who passed beyond this area they were no longer in safe territory.

Cedric made his way to the watchtower and got to the ladder. Just then the Captain of the Garrison arrived with a small handful of his men. Cedric recognized one of the men as the regular Garrison man he usually reported to.

Cedric steeled himself; he knew this was going to be bad. The Captain was displeased, "You're late, Elf. About one hour late to be precise."

Cedric hated this man; he was a notorious bigot. Despite him hating Elves, it didn't stop him from having a string of Elven whores as long as his payroll. Half the time The Captain didn't show up to his own damn meetings because he and that scum Loredo were up drinking and whoring all night.

The Captain of the Garrison was a tall man with broad shoulders and a muscular soldier's build. The Captain had dark brown eyes and a protruding bridge above his eyes giving him an almost Neanderthal like appearance.

His thin lips were pinched together in anger and his wide jaw with a closely cropped brown beard was clenched rigidly. His nose was large and pointed and just as ugly as the rest of his face.

Cedric had a good morning; he didn't want to start his day like this. He tried to be sensible with the Captain, "It won't happen again. Besides I've never been late before."

The Captain leaned forward and poked his finger into Cedric's chest roughly, "You're damn right it won't Elf. When I say I expect a full report, I expect a full report. You're supposed to report to one of my men every morning."

This was not new to Cedric, "I know. No need for you to come all this way."

The Captain continued to press his finger in Cedric's chest; Cedric didn't move out of pride.

"Don't tell me how to do to my job Elf. I would have preferred not to "come all this way" as you put it. But when my men don't show up with a full report the on creatures in Flotsam, suddenly the traveling distance isn't so important. Why are you late, Elf?"

Cedric looked away, he didn't want to say. "I've never been late before."

"Late is late! Tell me you pointy eared freak, why were you late?"

The Captain began to dig his finger into Cedric's chest and the hunter grabbed the Captain's finger and stared up at him angrily. "I was…indisposed."

Cedric then squeezed the Captain's finger painfully and took pleasure in watching him wince. The Captain pulled away as he ripped his finger out of Cedric's tight grip. He then turned to back to Cedric so he could face his men.

He then threw his arms out and opened them as if addressing an audience. A loud dramatic yell bellowed from his lungs, "The Elf was indisposed! Well I suppose we should all just forget about the safety of the villagers because the Elf was indisposed!"

"My name is Cedric.", the hunter yelled at the Captain's back.

The Captain ignored him and gestured to the torchmen and some Elves that had been near the watchtower. "Piken, tell the Elf and everyone here why he was indisposed."

A man Cedric assumed was Piken stepped forward, "After half past sunrise, I went to Cedric's cabin to see after him. I heard him giving his woman a good ploughing."

Piken then laughed and started slapping his thigh as he was telling the story, "I could swear the whole damn cabin was shakin'. Their bed was banging along. She was all yelling and screaming to the Gods. Saying fuck me Cedric and what not. Would have knocked but don't think the Elf would have heard me, not the way his woman was hollerin'."

The soldiers, onlookers and torchmen started to laugh causing Cedric to flush red with embarrassment. Piken then reached up and cupped his hands over his chest like a man comically trying to mimic breasts on a woman, "And I hear his woman is the cook. You know the one, the pretty tan blonde with the massive tits out to here."

Another man in the Garrison chimed in, "When she leans forward and rolls that bread dough in the square, all I can think about are those huge melons of hers swaying every which way. I want to put my face right between em'."

The Captain laughed, "That's not all she rolls. I hear she "rolled" every boy in the village."

The crowd including the Captain laughed and Cedric's face was red with embarrassment and anger. His eyes wide with shock and disbelief, unable to believe how the Garrison was talking about Setsuna. He knew Setsuna never had sex before her rape. He cleaned her up himself; no way she had slept with men before then. It was impossible but could not present that as proof without disclosing her ordeal which he vowed to never do.

Everyone continued to laugh and Cedric lost his senses, "That's Enough! Those are filthy, vile lies! My Setsuna is a good girl, and she couples with me and only me."

Cedric lied, "I took her virginity myself." Well it wasn't a complete lie. He was the only man she had willingly given herself to.

Cedric continued, "She's a young girl and she isn't just my woman, she's going to be my WIFE! She doesn't deserve to be talked about like this! Have some respect!"

The Captain turned to Cedric and walked up to him, Cedric's face still burned red from embarrassment. Cedric could feel the onlookers and the soldiers staring at the scene making it more of a spectacle.

The Captain leaned close to his face, "A young girl huh. Well doesn't seem to have stopped you. You're older than all of us aren't you Elf?"

Cedric stared back unable to say anything. "Sides even if I did believe your girl was chaste, which I don't, it doesn't change the fact you were late. It seems you're slipping if you care more about a good plough than the safety of this town. There won't be much need for you anyway."

Cedric was confused, "What do you mean?"

The Captain smirked, "Didn't you hear? There's a witcher in town. Maybe you should check your cabin for him."

Cedric felt his fist ball up and was about to wipe the smirk off the Captain's face, when someone caught his arm. He looked back and it was Seherim. "Don't Cedric, it's not worth it he said. Think of Setsuna."

Cedric nodded, his arm shaking in anger before allowing his fist to fall at his side. The Captain looked down at him smugly and told him he would have his balls if he was late again before walking away.

"Thank you, friend."

Seherim smiled at Cedric weakly, "Don't mention it. If not for you I would been driven mad when Moril disappeared."

Seherim was an Elf that lived in Lobinden and his wife disappeared nearly a year ago. No one knew what happened to her and the Garrison was obviously no help. They didn't care much for common women disappearing let alone a common Elf woman.

The Elves of Lobinden had to form their own search party. After weeks of searching, there was no trace of her. Cedric told Seherim that the forest had taken her and perhaps the monsters of the forest got her. He remembered that Moril was very pretty and could not help but feel like she was out there.

Cedric felt she wasn't dead but not even he really knew what happened to her. He resigned to telling Seherim that she was mostly likely dead because there were no signs of her for months and most villagers could not survive in the forest so long without help.

Since then he had lost weight. He was once strong and healthy but now he was thin and lanky. His eyes now had dark circles underneath them from worry and lack of sleep.

Seherim was a good man and he smiled again, "We all like Setsuna, you know that. Humans are a cruel bunch. They cast stones at others for the same crimes they commit. They're an odd bunch."

Cedric nodded thankful for the reassurance. Cedric knew the Garrison was being especially cruel to Setsuna because she was going to be the wife of an Elf. But every single one of them fucked Elves themselves; it didn't make sense. Seherim put his hand on Cedric's shoulder and Cedric smiled back and sighed. He already was regretting the day.

* * *

Setsuna and Cedric were making preparation to move into her home in Flotsam. It was bigger than his cabin and more ideal for a family inside the walls. They had also settled on a small Elven ceremony in which they would both be marked with identical tattoos on their wrists. It was a traditional ceremony for Elven. She would have preferred a human wedding with her friends present but she knew no one would show up. Besides that, no human union would recognize her marriage to an Elf.

Setsuna had dressed in her normal attire and stepped outside her door. Chorab was outside unhooking more fish from his net. Chorab's cabin was the only cabin close to Cedric's. "Good morning Chorab."

The lanky man looked up at her and gave her a semi-toothless grin. He then tipped his floppy grey hat to her as if she held the title of a Lady, "Morning Miss. Or should I call you Mrs. Cedric?"

Setsuna smiled bashfully, "Oh that's so sweet of you. But Setsuna will be fine. How are you, Chorab?"

The toothless man smiled, "Just fine there Miss Setsuna. Just fine. And I see you had a good morning."

She stared at Chorab, "Well yes, I did. How did you know that?"

He then grinned wider, "Because I heard yeah Miss Setsuna. Yes, Cedric gave you a right hard ploughing. I heard you screaming from here. Was it good Miss Setsuna?"

Setsuna stared at the dirty old man in shock, "You heard?!"

"Well yes. Half of Lobinden does when you and your man are at it."

Setsuna looked away and she was clearly embarrassed. Chorab tried to placate her, "Not to worry Miss Setsuna. I don't mind hearing yah. As a matter of fact I like it. And I know your cries get quite a few couples going if you know what I mean."

Setsuna was so embarrassed and she was speechless. She didn't know to say so she nodded and took off to the town square.

* * *

Iorveth and his archers were walking through Flotsam forest with three men trailing them. It was morning and thankfully a nice summer day. Had it been raining it would have made the trek hell.

"How much farther Iorveth?", the largest one said.

"Not far. Now shut your mouth Witcher before I shut it for you."

"Name's Letho. Not Witcher and you'll do well to watch your mouth."

Letho was accompanied by two brother witchers, Auckes and Serrit. He and his archers had met them in the designated rendezvous spot and now they were leading them to the Scoia'tael hideout far on the edge of Flotsam woods.

Iorveth rolled his eyes; he still didn't trust any of the witchers or their motives. However they all had a common goal and he could use them for now. They led the three witchers out of the forest and toward the sea. The cushy glass of the forest floor soon turned to crunchy granules of a sandy beach.

The beach was surrounded by large rocky formations with cliffs on the edges. Iorveth made his way to one rocky formation and turned the corner abruptly. There was now barely enough sand for them to walk on as the beach got smaller and the sea grew higher. They could now see the entrance of a cave in front of them which served as the Scoia'tael hide out. cave entrance was shrouded by surrounding rocks so it could not be seen by sea. It was a difficult place to find if you didn't know where you were going.

"Finally", Letho said.

They walked into the cave and it was large and spacious. There were traps at the entrance way that Iorveth hadn't bothered to warn them about. The witchers easily avoided them but had the witchers been mere men they would have been maimed.

"Nice warning for the traps.", Auckes said.

Iorveth looked back at them and scuffed. "If you couldn't avoid a few traps as witchers then you don't deserve to call yourself such. Or calling yourselves kingslayers for that matter."

The ground floor of the cave was vast and rocky stairs on both sides led the second floor beneath them. They could easily overlook the second floor of the cave from where they were standing at the entrance way. It was also full of traps and Iorveth led them down the stairs and further down a stone hallway to larger stone cavern full of tents and cooking pots. Numerous weapons and unarmed traps lay about. There were food stuffs in wagons on the other side of the carven. The tents were pitched in a straight line while the tents opposite them were pitched in the same fashion.

Scioa'tael elves and dwarves milled around the camp. A few were sparring together while others sat on a long sitting log around a small fire. Another sitting log that was next to them created a similar scene.

Letho looked around and then cocked his head to the side in thought. It would do for now and it was one of the better hide outs he had been to in his lifetime.

"You'll find spare tents over there.", Iorveth said and pointed to the furthest corner of the cavern.

Letho and the brother witchers went over to find materials for a tent.

"Got any women here Iorveth?", Letho asked.

Iorveth gave him a dirty look. "Does it look like there are women around?!"

It had been about a month since he had sex himself and he often thought about the sexy Dh'oine him and his warriors had not too long ago. He thought about her often and cursed himself for not at least getting her name so he could find her later. He was sated then but getting antsy now and he didn't need this big bastard to remind him of it.

"Well be a good host Elf. It's been a long trip and we've been traveling nonstop. Had no time to find some nice tail and we can't go into town for obvious reasons. Some women would be nice since we're going to be here for a while."

"YEAH REALLY NICE!", one of his Elven archers yelled.

"Yeah gettin' so horny I could plough Sorlo over there. Hahahahahha.", a dwarf with a beard full of mead yelled.

The joke raised an uproar of laughter from the entire Scoia'tael. A handsome elf with long blonde hair drew his sword and pointed it toward the dwarf who was seated on a log around the fire.

"Fuck you! I'd slice you in two first. I want a woman as much as anyone else. C'mon if you want to fight. **_Piece of Dwarven shit!_**", the elf named Sorlo yelled.

The dwarf stood and threw the empty cup of mead at Sorlo's head which he ducked. "I didn't catch that last bit laddy, but I didn't like the tone. Care to say it in FUCKIN English!"

"ENOUGH!", Iorveth yelled. Everyone stopped and looked at the Scoia'tael leader.

"That's easy for you to say. You, Ciaran and the rest of those lucky bastards caught that Dh'oine in the woods. What about the rest of us?!", Sorlo said.

Iorveth was shocked; his men never spoke out of turn, least of all Sorlo. Iorveth had to do something or his men were going to tear each other apart. He sympathized with them as he understood their plight.

Only four Scoia'tael had been with him when he found the Dh'oine in his woods. It had been six months for all of them then so the rest of his men were now on their seventh month. Iorveth couldn't steal any girls from Flotsam without causing a lot of attention, especially since he needed quite a few of them.

He had some contacts with the madam in Flotsam, but when he needed women he always contacted her through Melena. But Melena was still missing and in order to get to the madam he had to find her. Iorveth was inclined to let her stay missing but now he needed her.

"Listen I can talk to the madam in Flotsam but we need to find Malena.", Iorveth finally said.

He didn't like spending that much gold on whores but they had pilfered enough gold for them to afford the luxury. "I think I know where she is hiding.", Ciaran said.

* * *

Melena was trying to stay away from town while the garrison looked for her. She didn't have anywhere else to go, so she was setting up camp in some old Elven ruins till the heat was off. Then Ciaran and three Scoia'tael walked through the woods and into her camp area.

"Hmph, knew this is where you would be.", Ciaran said.

Melena sighed with relief, there were a lot of bandits around and was relieved to see the men were no threat.

"Ciaran what do you want?", she asked.

"We need you to get into contact with the madam in Flotsam."

What?! I can't go there. The garrison is still out for me."

Ciaran smirked at the pretty elf woman and ignored her objections, "We need you to go to the madam and ask for the usual amount of girls for the usual amount of pay."

"No, I'm not going the garrison is about."

"You don't have a choice! Iorveth has personally asked this of you. I don't care how you do it, but just do it. Your discovery as a spy was failure enough, and Iorveth won't tolerate a second one. Either you come back with the girls or you don't come back at all, understand!"

Melena gulped, "Yes. But I know it's been a while for you guys. Things might get intense. She'll expect more than usual."

Ciaran sighed, "I was afraid of that, but we can make arrangements for that. And we need it for tonight by the way."

Melena shook her head, "That's an awful lot of girls to move on short notice. If Loredo was having a party or something, it would be easy to vouch for moving the girls but tonight. I don't know if-"

"Tell the Madame we will pay extra for her inconvenience, now stop stalling."

Melena nodded quietly but she had a sick feeling all of a sudden. If she couldn't deliver Iorveth would have her head; if she got caught by the garrison she would be burned alive.

Ciaran looked around at the make shift camp she created in the ruins.

"It's dangerous out here. Why don't you set up camp with us since you can't go back to Flotsam?", Ciaran asked.

"No thanks. I'm good here.", she replied. No way was she putting up with 30 Elves and Dwarves trying to grab her all day.

Ciaran shrugged, "Suit yourself. Oh and I almost forgot. Iorveth requires another favor from the madam."

* * *

As a cook Setsuna made a family specialty called fish cakes. She minced fresh fish, potatoes and spices to make them. They were an instant success and many travelers that docked there requested them. She was at her shop in her house in Flotsam.

All of a sudden Loredo's men came to the square. She had been trying to steer clear of them but it didn't work. The bastard usually left her alone unless he wanted to whistle at her. But her business had been doing rather well since there was so much traveling due to the war. And sometimes entire crews were stranded in Lobinden because of the large squid, the Kayran.

His men approached her and she was dirty with flour. "Hey sweetheart, how about me and my boys take you to the mansion. Bet you never seen one before. But you have to persuade me nice like, understand."

Setsuna was used to this hassle and wished for once she could work without men making lewd comments to her. "Sorry boys I'm taken."

Setsuna was trying to finish cooking when one of guards stepped behind her counter. "Well we were trying to be polite but you're going to be difficult. Loredo hears you've been making quite a bit of coin off this place with more travelers in town. He wants to talk about his percentage.", the guard said as he looked her up and down lustfully. This was clearly a shake down.

"Please I don't have a lot as it is.", Setsuna begged.

Then suddenly a woman sauntered over to the cook stand. "Oh boys, stop bothering sweet Setsuna", she said with a sweet smile on her face.

A mid aged woman with heavy pink eye shadow and too much red rouge stood watching the scene. She had thin red lips that were painted a bright red color and she was wearing a white off shoulder chemise that was kept into place by a red strapless corset. Her pale D cup cleavage spilled out from the confines and a red skirt went to her mid thigh. A pink woman's hat with a wide brim and a purple feather sticking out of the top adorned a head of thick shiny blonde curls.

"Madame Margot", both guards said with a smile. Madame Margot pulled out a purple fan and began to fan herself lightly.

"Yes boys, it's your dear Margot. I do need to speak to my little Setsuna alone.", she said sweetly.

"We would like to Margot but Loredo has been wanting his cut and she hasn't been open for a while.", one guard said.

The other guard added, "You mean since she started shacking up with that elf. She's an elf fucker this one. A disgusting habit."

The madam smiled again, "Oh boys you can come back another time."

She then closed her fan and began running her fan across the armor of the guard. "Now I'll make it worth your while of course. A freebie for each of you with some of my best girls."

The guard's eyes lit up at the invitation. "We never had a freebie before. O.k. we'll make up a good excuse to Loredo. But tomorrow no exceptions.", the guard said. The guards then walked away from the stand, leaving Setsuna to sigh in relief.

"Jackass", the Madam said under her breath. The madam then turned to smile at Setsuna.

"Thank you so much.", Setsuna said.

"You're welcome my dear. I need to ask you for something. My girls are servicing some men out of town and they're going to need some food to keep them going at their party."

Setsuna looked away nervously, "When?"

"Tonight my dear."

"Tonight. I don't know if I can do that! It's such short notice and I would have to tell Cedric."

Madame Margot's smile began to fade, "Now, now little Setsuna. I'll think you're ungrateful. Come now it will be for the night and you'll come back in the morning. The pay is good."

The madam came around the counter and leaned close to her. Her breasts rubbed against Setsuna's softly and she felt herself get wet between her legs.

"Come little Setsuna. It'll be fun and I will pay you double what you make here in a day for your trouble. So close up and start getting ready."

Then suddenly the Madam pulled away leaving Setsuna feeling abandoned and in need.

"I should really tell Cedric. Are you sure it's safe?", Setsuna asked innocently, her mind still clouded with lust. She had never been with a woman before but she heard stories. The Madam's touch got her wondering.

"I know you like girls.", Setsuna blurted out of nowhere.

Madame Margot was surprised by the sudden outburst and looked the little girl up and down lustfully. "Yes I do promise its safe, no need to worry about Cedric. And I'll tell you the rumors are true. Do this one thing for me and I'll lick you until you can't cum anymore.", Madame said.

"O.k. but just for the night. And I need to get dressed properly, I'm covered in flour and I need to cook for the party.", Setsuna said.

"You can get dressed at the brothel dear. And my girls can help you cook there since it's such late notice."

Setsuna looked around the market place and then back at the large brown door that led to Lobinden from town square hesitantly. Then she agreed to close up shop and follow the madam to the inn against her better judgement.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclamier: Iorveth, the ****Scoia'tael****, and Cedric are not mine but the female character is mine. This is done purely for entertainment purposes and not for profit.**

**The title is self explanatory; don't know why so many people hate Iorveth. He fights for a cause although a little hateful and he makes me cream my panties, he's so hot.**

**This story has a lot of explicit sexual content including gang bangs and a woman being used in helpless sexual situations. If that's not your thing, turn back. I also used some Elven language in here, so if don't play Witcher or Witcher 2 you might not know the lingo and be a little lost but you can always goggle it. The story still flows well regardless. It is based loosely upon the storyline Witcher 2: Assassin of Kings, Iorveth's path. **

_********__**Elven language/Elder language/Elven tongue- Anything written in bold and italics is Elven language being spoken as a conversation. The main character Setsuna does not speak this and has no comprehension**_**.**

**The Ravaging of a ****Dh'oine**

**By: DarkLaraJade**

**Chapter 7**

The brothel was beneath the Flotsam inn; common knowledge in Flotsam. However Setsuna had never seen the real thing. She followed Madame Margot into the inn and immediately felt a foreboding feeling.

Despite the brightness of the day, the top floor of the inn was dark inside. The windows were caked with dirt and seemed like they hadn't had a proper washing in years; thus adding to the filth, gloom and lack of sunshine in the inn.

In wooden chairs sat patrons at old wooden tables. They sipped out of large cups and steins of ale, mead and any other liquor they could consume. A host of prostitutes with heavy rouge and lipstick stood in a corner waiting for prospective customers. Their strapless corsets were cinched tightly, minimizing their waists and enhancing their cleavage. Colorful fabrics were sewn into small skirts that barely covered the prostitutes' buttoms.

Setsuna stopped Madame Margot as soon as they entered by placing her hand on her shoulder lightly and whispered frantically, "Madame Margot, those women in the corner are showing their legs!"

The Madame turned to Setsuna and blinked for a moment, first looking at Setsuna's wrist and then at her face.

Then Margot's expression changed to one she couldn't place, "Well of course dear. They have to show off their goods otherwise the customers won't buy."

The Madame spoke as if it was common knowledge. Perhaps it was and she was the only one who was clueless.

The Madame then reached out and grabbed her left wrist and turned it gently, "This is the only unusual thing here."

Her green eyes inspected Setsuna's wrist and the intricate Elven tattoo around it. It was colored with black vines and leaves and above them were strangely artistic yet illegible writing. The beautiful writing had dots for punctuation just above the carefully placed waves of foreign cursive.

Setsuna watched Madame Margot's face contorted in wonder as she looked over her wrist, "I've been meaning to ask you Setsuna. What is this?"

Setsuna smiled, "The Elven elder did the tattoo. Like human's have an engagement ring, Elves get tattoos. Mine is on my left wrist and Cedric's is on his right. That why when we hold hands on our wedding day, our tattoos with intertwine now and forever. Most can't see him because of his gauntlet."

"What does it say?"

"It talks about our love and being meant to be. I can't tell you exactly because I can't read Elven tongue."

Madame Margot released her wrist and for a brief second she thought she saw the Madame fretting.

The woman with thick curly blonde hair looked at her regretfully before saying, "Well its lovely dear. It's rare to find a man who loves a woman so much. Especially these days."

Setsuna became concerned for a moment, "Margot are you okay? You seem….worried."

Margot looked surprised and quickly changed back to her fake smile, angry that she had let her emotions get the best of her but she hid it well.

"Hahaha. Oh no dear. You're so sweet. Just think you're a lucky girl is all."

Setsuna smiled back lightly; she could feel Margot was lying but she didn't know why or what to say at the same time.

Suddenly a cute bard wearing colorful red and gold attire with green pantaloons wandered up to Setsuna. He was staring at her but speaking to Margot. The man was obviously a traveler; Setsuna hadn't seen him before.

"Margot! Who is this lovely woman you have with you?! A new girl I'm hoping!"

The bard then began to strum his lute and sing her a bawdy tune about getting under her skirts and between her legs, making Setsuna wring her hands and blush horribly.

The Madame seemed annoyed, "Oh for goodness sakes Dandelion, every woman who walks in here with me isn't a whore. She's not one of my girls. Now come along Setsuna. I'll be downstairs; you can find your own way. You're no baby even if you are young."

Setsuna tried to follow Margot but the bearded bard quickly ran to cut off her path and continued to sing to her. He eyed her lustfully as he continued his dirty song and he swayed with his words.

"Enough Dandelion.", a handsome man with white hair yelled as he came beside Dandelion.

Setsuna gasped; a Witcher. She only heard stories about them but they were real! His white hair was pulled into a half ponytail, allowing some of his hair to still flow freely around his shoulders.

His deep scars adorned his handsome face and his glowing amber eyes portrayed his Witcher's trademark. The man wore rough black armor made of some kind of animal hide he had undoubtedly killed on his quest. The bard she now knew was Dandelion stopped sing instantly as the Witcher put his hand on his shoulder.

"Awww calm down Geralt. I was just having some fun. I was hoping I could sway her."

The Witcher never took his eyes off of Setsuna and she shivered as his amber eyes roamed over her body. They landed on her cleavage and then her wrist.

The Witcher Geralt motioned to her wrist, "This one is spoken for. Betrothed or married already depending on the inscription on her wrist."

Sestuna was shocked, "You know that?"

The Witcher cocked his head to side, "I know more about things non-human than human young one. I'm Geralt of Riveria and this mouthy bard is my traveling companion Dandelion. And you are?"

The blonde beauty said shyly, "Setsuna."

His eyes rested on her cleavage and then on her face again, "Sestuna. That's a pretty name for a beautiful girl. Unusual but pretty. I've also partaken in many whores and I know you're not one of them. I can tell just by looking at you. So tell me Setsuna. What are you doing here?"

"I'm cooking for a party tonight. Why?"

Geralt raised a white eyebrow in skepticism, "I know of no party and I'm in Loredo's good graces for now. I would know if there was one."

"It's out of town."

The Witcher blinked for a second and said, "There isn't anything around here for miles. This is a port Setsuna. What you've said makes no sense at all."

Setsuna swallowed and said, "The Madame asked me. She's a very nice woman and I trust her."

The Witcher Geralt walked up to her and grabbed her shoulders with his strong gloved hands and looked at her cleavage again.

Her golden blonde hair was braided down her back and long lashes adorned her almond shaped eyes. Her tan skin contrasted her beautiful blue eyes and heart shaped pouty lips pursed on in a sweet inviting way.

She easily had the largest breasts he'd ever seen on a girl so petite. Geralt wanted the girl desperately. Had she been a whore he would have paid any sum to be with her.

But right now he was worried about the ludicrous story she had just told him. Women could never be too careful and there was no possible way the Madame was telling her the truth.

Then he looked to her face and peered into her crystal blue eyes and said, "Listen Setusna, I know you're the kind of girl men like. Beautiful, buxom, clean, young and sweet; those are qualities men like and Madame's look for. I also know a Madame doesn't ask you to cook for out of town parties in the middle of nowhere. There are only two people you should trust with your life Setsuna. Yourself and one person dear to you that you know loves you. You should never trust a woman who sells women's virtue and bodies like a butcher sells meat in a window. Your business is your own and I only help those who ask for it. But I ask you to think twice about where she's taking you. You might not come back."

The words startled Setsuna, "You don't know what you're talking about!"

"I know the world Setsuna. I know people. That's enough.", The Witcher said simply.

Setsuna broke away from his grasp and stared up at him fearfully.

"Setsuna. Where are you?!", Madame Margot's voice yelled.

Setsuna looked behind the Witcher to see Madame Margot standing in the doorway of a basement stairwell. Setsuna ran to her and grasped her arm protectively.

She tried to tell her what the Witcher said but the Madame hushed her, "Quiet down Setsuna! I've been waiting for you. Now come on you have to get ready, we don't have much time."

"But-But-"

"No buts! Come on!", Margot yelled, grabbing her wrist and pulling her down the stairs.

As the Madame pulled Setsuna down stairs, Setsuna's expression changed from distressed to bewildered to sickened. The house of ill repute was exactly that. The dark wooden inn was thick with prostitutes and their "clients" in the basement.

Women were standing outside their bedrooms with their breasts bare and only bloomers or skirts covering their bottom halves. Sounds of moans and depravity rose from occupied rooms around her. Setsuna stood at the foot of the steps timidly and the Madame disappeared down the hall to her office.

She instructed Setsuna to one of bedrooms to an Elven prostitute named Derae. Derae was to dress her presentably before she went the kitchen. The innocent girl looked down at herself. Although her breasts were large, they were fully covered and the waist cincher around her waist was normal fashion.

Her dark brown skirt of wool reached her dainty ankles and she was anything but un-presentable. Especially when compared to these dirty women who ploughed any kind of man available for money and showed their legs. Furthermore, Cedric told her about Derae and she didn't feel comfortable talking to the woman.

Setsuna wouldn't have it and she ran to Madame Margot's office. But when she opened the door she was taken aback. The Madame's office had no windows of any kind and was only lit by candles and lanterns.

There was a bookshelf full of books the woman had placed clearly for decoration and not use. A dark brown desk made of oak and a wooden chair made of the same rough material sat at the desk. The wood was not polished or smoothed like that of person of worth; it served to prove that she was still far from the richer classes although she was well off.

But that wasn't what shocked Setsuna! The light of candles danced on hundreds and hundreds of gold coin pieces in the light. Seven small sack of gold lay strewn across Madame Margot's desk and even spilled from the confines of the brown burlap sacks.

The coin covered her desk to the point where the rough wood couldn't be seen. Madame Margot turned around with a thick gold piece in her hand; she had been counting it and biting them to prove to herself the gold was genuine.

Setsuna had never seen so much money in all her life. Such a fortune could feed herself and Cedric for at least two years straight.

Madame Margot rushed over to her and tried to push her out the door, "Oh no dear. That wasn't for you to see. I must remember to lock this door more often."

Setsuna stumbled out the door as Madame Margot pushed her and when she was outside, Setsuna watched the appearance of the gold slowly fade as the door was closed behind Margot.

"Where did all that gold come from?", Setsuna asked in astonishment.

Madame Margot seemed hesitate, "Well…its for the party."

The party? What kind of party was that to warrant so much gold for one night?

Setsuna decided to voice her concern, "That much gold?! For one night. I realize there are prostitutes involved but what kind of party is this? And the Witcher. The Witcher said I might not come back."

Margot turned beet red with anger, "Now you don't listen to one thing a Witcher has to say! There's a reason why no one trusts them. And the party is for men with the means to afford the girls."

"Like Loredo?'

The Madame got quiet, "…no not like Loredo. But they can afford them."

Then suddenly Madame Margot yelled at the top of her lungs for Derae. Deare was not preoccupied since she was one of the girls to be taken that night. The beautiful elf girl ran her eyes over Setsuna and then looked to the Madame.

"Is she the one?", Deare said curiously.

Margot nodded, "She is. Take her to your room and get her cinched up in a nice bodice as best you can."

Setsuna was confused and her blonde waves swayed back and forth as she shook her head in confusion, "Why?"

Deare smiled at her sweetly and grabbed her arm lightly, "Because if you're coming with us you need to look presentable. We won't be seen with a girl who isn't properly dressed."


End file.
